Life beyond Egypt
by angiembabe
Summary: Ever wonder what happened immediately after the ceremonial duel? Will Yugi and Anzu finally tell each other how they feel? Read on if you wish to find out. Nice fluffy little story.
1. Chapter 1

Life Beyond Egypt

Chapter 1. We Think Too Much.

The atmosphere on the journey back to the hotel felt strange, the usually chatty friends hardly said a word. There were no friendship talks from Anzu, no witty banter from Jonouchi and Honda, and the usually cheerful, optimistic Yugi just sat and stared off into space.

Yugi could sense Anzu looking at him, throwing him sad, worried glances every now and again. She was sitting very close to him. He clenched his hands that were resting on his thighs, into fists. He was going to miss his 'other self' Atem. What about his friends, would they still want to hang around with 'just' him. Maybe Atem was the only reason they even befriended him in the first place. He wondered if he would go back to being like he was before he solved the puzzle.

How would Anzu feel about him, now that his other self had gone. He knew how much Atem had meant to Anzu, and he wondered if she would have the same feelings for him. She had assured Yugi that she did have feelings for him, but the two of them sharing the same body was complicated, she was confused. They had tried to talk about it and this was one of the reasons why they had never progressed their relationship beyond friendship. Maybe it was possible now, or would she blame him for sending Atem to the afterlife and reject him. Then again, would he just end up feeling like the consolation prize. Maybe now wasn't the right time to be having these thoughts.

He let out a loud sigh without realizing it. "Yugi" Anzu exclaimed sounding concerned. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. She gently placed her hand over his clenched fist, he relaxed a little and took her hand in his. She responded by leaning against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt a little more reassured by her gesture. No more words were spoken between them as they continued their journey back to the hotel, where they would be staying that night, until their flight back to Japan the following evening.

Jonouchi and Honda both noticed the little display of tenderness between Anzu and Yugi, slight smirks crossed their faces "about time" Honda mouthed to Jonouchi, who raised his eyebrows and nodded, resisting the urge to say something smutty. They both hoped that at last their two friends might finally get together.

They arrived at their hotel, which had been reserved for them in advance by Ishizu. feeling tired, hot and sweaty. It had been a very long and emotional day.

"Man do I need a shower, I smell like a camels arse" exclaimed Jonouchi.

"Don't be so gross" snapped Anzu.

"Yeah man, we had noticed" replied Honda.

"Yes, well we can all go to our rooms, have a nice shower, a change of clothes ready for supper" said Yugi's grandpa.

"They serve food from 7pm, how about we all meet up in the bar at 7.15pm, that gives us an hour" said Yugi.

"Yep, fine by me" replied Jonouchi.

"Anzu?" Yugi said looking at her, her eyes met his and a slight blush appeared on their cheeks, "is that enough time for you to get ready" he said.

"Oh yes, yes plenty of time".

The exhausted friends all trudged to their rooms. Yugi was sharing with his Grandpa, Honda and Jonouchi were in a room next door, Duke was sharing with Ryou, their room was opposite Yugi's. While Anzu had a room on her own, being the only girl there.

Once in her room she quietly closed the door and went out onto her balcony. She could see across to a busy market square, with shops and bars for tourists. "This was once his kingdom" she thought to herself. "I wonder what he thought, seeing modern Eqypt, poor and no longer the mighty empire it once was. He had never really express his thoughts. He had been too focussed on his duel with Yugi. I wish I had had more time with him". A tear tolled down her cheek as she looked up to the sky. "Oh Atem, where are you now" she whispered, as if expecting him to reply. "Oh stop it Anzu, don't be so silly, he couldn't stay, he didn't really belong in our time. " I still have Yugi,, it's unfair on him".

She went into the bathroom, ran herself a nice, deep, bubbly bath and sank down into the water to soothe away the pain of her grieving, resolving to be positive about her future plans. After all that is what Atem would wish.

"I bags first shower" shouted Jonouchi. Making a dash for the bathroom, while throwing his clothes all over the floor.

"Whatever, I get first pick from the mini bar". Honda reached in and pulled out a can of cola.

"Oi, don't drink em all, save me some". Jonouchi said as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Of course I will man" Honda chuckled to himself. Jonouchi hadn't noticed the complimentary biscuits on the dresser. Honda picked them up and strolled out onto the balcony to enjoy his little snack.

"So, Yugi. How are you feeling?" asked grandpa.

"Ok, I guess".

"Really" Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "You've been very quiet since, you know, the Pharaoh, you know, erm.. left". He stammered over the right phrasing, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

This just infuriated Yugi "Atem" he snapped. "He had a name you know".

His grandpa just looked at him. "Sorry grandpa, I didn't mean to snap at you" he sighed "It's been a long day. Yeah, I will be fine" He said trying to sound positive. "Life goes on, I have to finish school and think about my future".

"You know I am here for you, so are your friends, you do know that, don't you Yugi?"

"Yes, I know, thanks grandpa". After a short pause, he replied "You know, when I finish school, I think I might study history and archaeology, after all, I do have the memories of a former Pharaoh in my head, so I kind of have an advantage there" he laughed.

"Really! He gave you his memories, and knowledge of ancient Egypt?" grandpa sounded very intrigued to hear this.

"Yup, I can even understand hieroglyphics, and speak ancient Egyptian, I gave him my memories too, that way we would never forget each other. Please don't tell the others though, I don't really want everyone to know just yet".

"Wow" was all grandpa could say.

"Okay if I use the bathroom first?" Yugi asked.

"Yes of course, go ahead" replied grandpa.

As Yugi stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel he dried off, he rubbed his hair dry as best as

he could, it always took ages to dry. Wrapping the towel round his waist, he peered into the mirror and proceeded to coax his hair into its usual pointy style. When he had finished he looked at himself. His posture was much better than it used to be, he had definitely been growing, a lot, recently, he didn't have to look up to Anzu any more, that had always been really embarrassing. His clothes had been getting way too small lately, and his mum had complained about having to buy him a new school uniform when he only had a few months left until he graduated.

He put his face up closer to the mirror, he was even starting to get facial hair now too, enough that

he had to shave every few days. He really hoped that now he was starting to look more grown up Anzu would fall in love with him, and not just see him as her wimpy little friend, who got picked on and teased.

He glared into the mirror, with his best attempt at an 'Atem like' expression. He was starting to get

pretty good at doing the 'If looks could kill' face. He smirked. Feeling pleased with himself he put some toothpaste on his brush and cleaned his teeth. He wanted nice, fresh breath, just in case he plucked up the courage to actually kiss Anzu.

He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by his grandfather hammering on the bathroom door.

"Yugi! How much longer are you going to be in there?".

"Sorry grandpa, nearly finished".

He emerged from the bathroom. With the towel still around his waist, and gave his grandfather an apologetic smile.

He quickly pulled on a clean pair of boxers, followed by a pair of lightweight stonewashed grey jeans and a dark blue, short sleeve button up shirt, with sort of silvery flecks running through the material. Anzu had chosen these for him when they went shopping for new clothes together, after his recent growth spurt. She would like him in these.

He put the finishing touches on his unruly, spiky hair, and then sat down on his bed. Fifteen minutes until they all met up for dinner.

Grandpa emerged from the bathroom.

"I think I will go down to the bar and wait. See you down there grandpa".

"Ok Yugi, but no buying alcohol, remember your still only 17". He chucked, remembering what he was like at that age.

Yugi rolled his eyes "No grandpa". He had no intention of going to the bar anyway. He needed to speak to Anzu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

From the heart of us

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

He stood in front of Anzu's door, trying to keep his composure.

As soon as Anzu answered his knees turned to jelly. He managed to stutter out " may I.I, can I".

"Come in Yugi" Anzu smiled sweetly. "Why is he so nervous?" She thought.

He stepped inside the room. Seeing her still in her dressing gown, with her hair freshly blow dried, sent strange little tingling sensations around his body, and his 17 year old male hormones went haywire. "She's naked under that gown" he thought. His face started to turn red.

Of course Anzu noticed this but didn't say anything, instead politely asked. "What did you wish to talk about Yugi"?. Sitting down on the bed she gestured for him to join her.

"I think you probably know". He replied, sitting down beside her. "You and me". A short pause. "The other me". He instinctively went to touch the puzzle. Of course it was no longer there, so instead he fiddled with his hands nervously in his lap, and looked at the floor. He was really putting his heartfelt feelings on the line, and he risked damaging their friendship if she didn't feel the same way.

"You mean Atem... Look at me Yugi". She said. Trying to not sound too emotional was difficult for her. He looked up then, and their eyes met.

"You want to know if I'm angry with you for sending him to the afterlife?". She asked.

"And are you? I was afraid you might hate me". He laughed nervously.

"Oh Yugi, I could never hate you. If anything I am angry at Atem, for just walking through those doors, We hardly got to say goodbye. It all happened so quickly".

"He wanted to, but was afraid he would be unable to leave us if he did. If he had turned around we would have seen that he had tears in his eyes, and he would have hesitated, and lost his nerve, something he something he always saw as weakness. So he just gave the thumbs up sign, and went". It was really hard to re-live the moment he left. "Do you..., did you, love him Anzu?".

"I, I thought I did, but I am not sure any more". She sighed and added. " The feelings I have, or did have, were for both of you". She breathed in deeply. " I think we have talked about this in the past. Remember at Duelist Kingdom?

"Yeah... I told you I was too weak, but that I would get stronger. I wanted to be more like him, so I could look after you".

"I used to think he was a part of you, and I fell in love with that part. Then after Duelist Kingdon we realized he was a separate person. That's when I got confused over my feelings. But when I could see you getting more like him and he was getting more like you. That's when I realized. I loved you both". She sighed. "I love you both the same, and I didn't know what I should do, I couldn't choose. I guess I wanted to keep you both". She gave a strange little laugh. "I'm in love with two guys, they just happen to share the same body. One is 3000 years old and the other is his reincarnation. Not something I could ask for advice on is it?. They would think I was crazy".

He nodded. "Do you think you could love, JUST me". He emphasized the word just.

She didn't reply so he added. "Because I love you Anzu".

"Of course I can love you Yugi. I always have" Her voice soft and slightly emotional. Yugi's confession of love for her had caused her heart to skip a beat. "I think I fell in love with Atem because I wanted him to be you. When he rescued me from that escaped convict in Burger World, I thought he was my night in shining armour".

Yugi winced at this. He wasn't aware of it happening at the time. But after he had become aware of his other self and had known that his body had been taken over by the spirit in order to dish out corporal punishment, he had been rather shocked. He had caused some, all be it, bad people to meet some rather horrible fates. Of course Atem's behaviour had improved, and with Yugi's help he had re-gained his humanity.

"Yes he dished out some pretty tough penalties to people didn't he". Was his reply. It was probably a good idea not to tell her everything he had done. She had been blindfolded when the escaped prisoner had burned to death and had sort of dismissed it as an accident. Setting people on fire, blinding cruel film makers and causing thugs to fall through warehouse roofs. Even if it was in defence. Is not really an acceptable means of punishment in modern day society.

He gently took her hand in his, and composed himself to tell her what he had wanted to say to her.

"I didn't blame you for wanting the 'other me'. The way I was back then, I was pathetic" He said with slight bitterness. "I couldn't defend myself. I relied on you to look after me, which was really embarrassing. Then when I solved the puzzle, I relied on him to always help me. He was all the things I was wasn't. Strong, brave, charismatic. We were like a puzzle, two opposite sides of the same person. But I think I understand why I was weak and he was strong now. We were meant to balance each other out, give each other strength. We were really close, not in a, you know, funny way. I am sort of a reincarnation of him, but I think I was missing part of myself until I met him. He had lost his memories but also part of himself as well. When the puzzle brought us together, we completed each other. I mean, in some ways we seemed different, but we liked the same things, games and food and we both hated waking up in the morning. We got irritated by the same things too." He took a deep breath. "And of course, we both love the same girl".

Meanwhile in the bar...

It is now 7.30pm and everyone is getting rather impatient.

"I'm starving. Where the hell are they" Jonouchi ranted.

" I have no idea, Yugi left at 7pm. Said he was going to the bar to wait" Grandpa smiled knowingly.

"You don't think they have been abducted" Ryou said innocently.

"Duh... Don't be so thick Ryou. They are having some alone time" Duke said, he emphasised the word alone by making quote signs with his fingers.

"That a boy Yug.. Go get her" Laughed Jonouchi.

"I think we should go get food. I am sure they will show up when they have worked up a good appetite" Smirked Honda.

"Well I am sure they wont mind if we start our meal without them. They can join us later" Said grandpa, as he lead the way into the dining room.

It took a few seconds for Anzu to process what Yugi had just said to her. Maybe it wasn't so crazy to love them both. Were they the same person after all. The 'we' love the same girl, brought a slight lump to he throat. She didn't know what to say or do next.

He placed her hand, the one he was holding, on his chest, over his heart. "Even if he is no longer here with us, This heart, my heart, will always hold a part of him, for as long as it beats, he will always be here, in me Anzu".

The air hung heavily between them. Their faces were now only inches apart. "Oh Yugi". Tears welled up in Anzu's eyes, she blinked and one rolled down her cheek. Yugi gently wiped away her tear, caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"Hey" He said "Everything will be alright, I promise. He wouldn't want us to be sad". He tried to make his voice sound re-assuring, but still felt it cracking up slightly.

Anzu sensed the seriousness in his tone, and she felt comforted by it. He was still her Yugi, but he now had a little of Atem's confidence in him.

She was about to speak when he kissed her gently on the lips, lingering for just a few seconds before he ended the kiss, but still stayed just millimetres from her face, as if waiting for her reaction. The world suddenly felt as if it was slipping away from her, leaving just the two of them. She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and immediately returned his kiss. He was stunned by this and froze for a second, before relaxing into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to himself as possible.

Their passion increased and she snaked one hand up his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. "Mmmm" she murmured, as she thought how much she adored his wonderful, crazy, Tri coloured hair.

A few minutes later, they were both running out of air. Abruptly ending their moment of passion,

they parted, both slightly embarrassed. Yugi rubbing the back of his neck, as he often did when he felt slightly awkward. "Well I guess we had better be getting down to dinner" He said, with a nervous little laugh.

"Yes, yes. But I need to get dressed first". Anzu blushed. She was still in her dressing gown.

"Oh, sorry. I er... will wait outside" He got up and went out into the corridor to wait. He grinned to himself. He wanted to pinch himself. Had that really just happened. He suddenly felt 6ft 4" instead of just under 5ft 5.

She emerged from her room, wearing a pretty yellow and white printed cotton dress, a pair of dainty yellow sandals, and matching bag.

"Wow, you look lovely". He took her hand.

"And I forgot to tell you how handsome you look in your new clothes" She smiled.

"The ones you helped me choose". He said as, together they went down to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter of Peachshipping loveliness. I was so happy to see that some of you had actually read/liked etc... So I decided to add some more to this story.**

**I apologise for all the punctuation mistakes previously, I am new to all this writing, and it was really scary posting my first story. Hopefully I am getting the hang of it a bit now.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3 - Casual conversations.

The dining room was fairly busy with diners. The hotel being particularly popular with British holiday makers, all escaping the dreary February weather, for the warm climate of Egypt.

"Hey, Yugi, Anzu, over here." Jonouchi shouted rather loudly, getting some stern looks from people, none of whom could understand Japanese.

Yugi and Anzu acknowledged their friends, and went over to join them, sitting in seats opposite each other at the end of the table. Their friends had pushed their tables close, so that they could all be seated together.

Noticing that they had all nearly finished the main course, Yugi asked "What's the food like?"

"Not bad at all" replied grandpa.

"So, how are the happy lovers?" Jonouchi could not resist asking any longer, even though grandpa had warned them not to tease Yugi and Anzu.

Yugi blushed. "We're fine."

"Aww come on" giggled Duke. "You were alone together in Anzu's room, all this time and you didn't get any love action?"

Yugi face palmed, to hide his blush "It's not like that."

Luckily Anzu was not about to let them get to her. "If you must know. We talked. End of story. Now, anyone else have any silly remarks?"

The arrival of the waiter to clear the plates away, and bring Yugi and Anzu their starter seemed to shut them all up, and the conversation turned to their plans for the following day.

They would have several hours to kill before their flight home to Japan. The Ishtars were going to meet them at their hotel at 9.15am. Ishizu had said that she had some very exciting artifacts to show them, that were not on public display at the museum. Yugi and Ryou were particularly excited at this.

"I wonder if they have any mummies lurking in the vaults beneath the museum" Ryou exclaimed. He loved anything creepy.

"Mmmmumies." Jonouchi shrieked, the colour draining from his face.

"Yeah, they keep them chained up, otherwise they would escape and cause chaos." Honda said. Sounding deadly serious.

"Some of them can be dangerous too." Grandpa said. Joining in with winding Jonouchi up. "They like to strangle their victim, while others will suck out your life force."

"Eeewww. How do they do that." Stammered Jonouchi.

"They kiss you to death." Duke added.

Jonouchi now looked like he was about to throw up, so Yugi stepped in. Laughing, he said, "It's okay Jonouchi, they are only winding you up. I can assure you the mummies are all long dead."

"You are so gullible, you didn't actually believe them, did you?" Anzu said.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, with all the weird shit that happened to us. I would believe anything."

The others all laughed, but had to agree, strange things did seem to happen around them. Maybe Jonouchi had a point.

"I think I would like to spend some time relaxing by the pool." Anzu suggested, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I might take a rain check on the museum, and check out the chicks in their bikinis instead." Duke said.

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing Yugi and Anzu's main course. They thanked the waiter , who hesitated a moment before saying to Yugi, in English. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. King of games."

Yugi looked slightly embarrassed at this. He always felt awkward when people recognised him, and although he was getting better at dealing with fans, it still felt strange that so many people knew him and adored him. "Thank you... Sammi." Yugi replied noticing the waiters name tag on his waistcoat." Sammi appeared to want to ask him something else, but thought better of it. He bowed and moved away to continue his work.

After they had all finished their meal, they went to sit in the lounge area, to relax and digest, before bedtime. They hadn't really spoken about Atem. For Yugi this seemed strange, but then again he guessed that it was because they only really had contact with him when he took over Yugi's body, they also were unable to see Atem's transparent form, so they probably wouldn't notice much difference. Indeed Yugi hadn't really had time to miss his other self. Atem would often retreat into his soul room in order to give Yugi some space, but even then he was still aware of his presence, and could reach in with his mind whenever he wanted Atem to participate in activities or conversations. Now, sitting here, chatting with his friends, was one such moment. He suddenly felt sad.

"Hey, Yugi man, you in there?" Jonouchi had noticed him go quiet.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the other me."

"Your missing him." Honda stated. "I guess it feels strange."

"It's not that it's strange, I mean, I feel a bit, I don't know, its hard to explain really. He was just there for me, I felt reassured." He sighed. "What if I go back to the way I was before I solved the puzzle." He looked at Anzu, offering her his hand, she took it and held it reassuringly.

"No way Yug, you can't think like that. You just aint that guy any more." Jonouchi said.

"Yeah, if we all went back to how we were, we would all be Jerks." Honda stated.

"Honda is right, If we had never become your friends, we would never have got to know the Pharaoh, we would still be getting into fights and I would probably be locked up by now. I still look back and hate the way I behaved, especially towards you Yug." Jonouchi said.

"And look what I was like." Duke added. "My father brainwashed me for years over the grudge he held against you gramps. You all forgave me for the way I acted. My father tried to kill you Yugi. But you shook my hand and offered friendship afterwards. I can never repay your kindness."

"You are a good boy Duke, you can't be held responsible for your fathers actions." Grandpa added.

Anzu suddenly noticed that Bakura had gone very quiet, he had a rather sad expression. "Ryou." He jumped at hearing his name. "Are you okay?"

"I was thinking of all the awful things my evil spirit did."

"You couldn't help it, it wasn't your fault." She replied softly.

"Yes it was, I should never have put that ring on. I knew something bad was happening, but I was too weak to resist. I don't remember all the terrible things he did, but I do know he hurt people, including you, yet you still helped me. If it were not for all of you, I would be in a secure unit for psychopaths by now.

"But you are doing really well now Ryou?" Anzu enquired.

"Mostly, I still have my moments though." he said sadly.

"Well I don't know about all you youngsters, but this old man needs his sleep." Granpa said, getting up.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow, so I guess we should all get some sleep." Yugi suggested.

They all agreed with him.

When they reached their rooms, they all said their good nights leaving Yugi and Anzu alone in front of Anzu's door.

Grandpa peeked out. "Don't be too long Yugi. You have your key card to get in now don't you?"

"Yes grandpa. Sigh.."

Anzu giggled, a girly sort of giggle. "Well, night Yugi."

She was obviously waiting for him to make a move. Instead he just stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets, fidgeting about hesitantly. He wanted to ask if he could come in with her, just for a little while, but was worried that she might think he was after spending the night. Were either of them even ready for that?, He wasn't sure, somehow it didn't really feel appropriate at this moment anyway. He decided to let her make the decision as to when it would be the right time.

"Night Anzu." He leaned forward, and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Is that my goodnight kiss?" She sounded disappointed.

"Well, erm." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Anzu let out a sigh. "Come here silly." She pulled him closer so that she could kiss him properly. She had loved his earlier kiss, it had been so gentle, yet so passionate and full of love. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. It felt good.

They stayed that way for several minutes, just holding each other and sharing loving kisses. Until they suddenly heard Jonouchi and Honda giggling like silly little school boys. They turned round to see them peering out from behind their door. Jonouchi was holding his mobile phone. "Oh Yes, blackmail time. These are going on facebook."

"Don't you dare." Anzu seemed furious at their childish behaviour.

Yugi decided to take charge. "Come on guys, that's not fair. You can't do that we're your friends."

"Nah.. It's okay, we wouldn't really do that" Honda stated, elbowing Jonoughi in the ribs.

"What! Ouch." Rubbing his ribs. "These are gold dust." Jonouchi held the phone up for them all to see.

Yugi blushed, "Delete it please." He pleaded. Jonouchi had actually videoed them.

This finally seemed to get through to Jonouchi and he suddenly felt guilty. "Sorry, look see, it's gone. Still pals."

"Yes, still pals. Yugi agreed. He pulled Anzu closer and looked at her to check she had forgiven their two idiotic friends.

"Just don't ever do anything like that again." She glared at them.

They gulped and both said good night and dove back into their room slamming the door.

Yugi laughed and shook his head, sure his friends were crazy but he wouldn't be without them.

He gave Anzu one last quick kiss on the lips. "See you in the morning." He whispered.

"Night Yugi." Before slipping into her room, leaving Yugi alone in the corridor.

Yugi went into his own room, and got ready for bed. He had to tiptoe around in the dark. Grandpa was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Yugi groaned, how on earth was he supposed to get to sleep with that noise!

He got into bed, suddenly missing the puzzle, and his best friend/brother. This was the time he most missed him. They would often chat when Yugi was going to bed, giving each other friendly advice, or discussing dueling strategies.

He recalled some of the things they used to talk about. The duel with Mai at duelist kingdom, where he and Atem had been at odds with each other, causing them to almost lose the duel, Atem had used the excuse that he couldn't concentrate because all he could look at was mai's breasts! And when Vivian Wong was all over Yugi, he had whispered to Yugi through their mind link that {Perhaps she needed a bit of Pharaoh inside her} Yugi had cringed with embarrassment at that remark. Yes he could be really witty sometimes. None of his friends had seen that side of Atem. Not like Yugi had. Underneath it all he was just a regular teenager, who had had to grow up really fast at the age of 15 and had never made it to his 18th birthday.

Yugi fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly I need to say that I don't own Yu Gi Oh. I forgot to mention this in my previous chapters.**

**I would like to say a big thank you to Aqua girl 007 for being my Beta for this chapter.**

Chapter 4. Night time Conversations.

Yugi was in a tunnel...no, a labyrinth of some sort. The walls were damp and slimy; he could feel water dripping on him. He looked up to see stalactites hanging from a domed roof.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

He heard a loud screeching sounded behind him. He couldn't go back, he had to move forward. He was afraid, but knew he couldn't stand still. He started to walk, but the ground moved, causing him to stumble. He tried to run, but his legs felt like rubber. What was wrong? How can he have forgotten how to walk? Concentrating, he put one foot in front of the other.

"Yugi!" a deep voice echoed.

It couldn't be?

"Other me!" he called back. "Where are you?"

He could see a purple mist swirling ahead of him, he could just make out the shadowy figure of Atem.

Adrenalin surged through his body, and his face erupted into a huge grin. "It is you. Your back." He stumbled as he tried to walk.

"Have faith in yourself, Yugi. You can do it!"

"No, I can't move. I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are. You have the heart of a Pharaoh." Atem extended his hand, beckoning Yugi to reach him.

Yugi willed himself forward. Suddenly, huge, hairy Tarantula like arms, but with human hands, burst through the walls. They grabbed onto him, slamming him against the wall and knocking the air from his lungs. He tried to wriggle free, but the arms were too strong. He looked up to see the vicious face of an old tormentor.

"Ushio!" he screamed, trying to break free from his tormentor's grasp. "Let me go!"

"You pathetic little piece of shit. Your gonna get it this time," the evil spider like Ushio sneered.

"Atem, help me!" Yugi was almost crying. Atem turned and started to walk away. Why wasn't Atem helping him?

"Noooo!" Anger built up inside of him; he hated Ushio for keeping him from reaching Atem.

"YOU BASTARD - I WONT LET YOU HURT ME ANY LONGER!" he yelled. Finding strength he didn't know he had, Yugi ripped at the arm holding him and pulled it clean out of its socket. The Ushio spider recoiled in agony, releasing him.

Yugi tried to sprint forward towards Atem, instead found himself flying through the air, landing with a thud on the ground. He was now lying face down in a meadow.

"You did it, partner! You defeated the bullies on your own."

Yugi looked up to see Atem standing over him. He smiled, offering Yugi his hand to help him up. Yugi smiled and accepted. As he stood up, Atem told him, "You are your own man now, Yugi. You don't need me any more." Atem transformed into golden bird and flew away.

"No, don't leave me! Don't go! Don't go!" Yugi was mumbling over and over as he awoke from his strange dream.

He was disorientated, the room felt unfamiliar to him. Slowly, he realised it was the hotel room. His bed was in a complete mess from thrashing around in his sleep, and he was tangled up in his bed sheet.

Yugi untangled himself from his sheets and sat up. Breathing heavily, Yugi put his head in his hands. Tears prickled his eyes. Atem was really gone. Maybe the dream was some sort of message.

Yugi looked at grandpa, hoping he hadn't been shouting loud enough to disturb him. Then Yugi noticed he was still snoring. Yugi couldn't help but smile at this. He knew that old man could sleep through an earthquake.

He picked up the water bottle from the night stand and drank the whole half litre bottle. Looking at the bedside clock, he noticed that it was 3:15am. How could he sleep now? He didn't want to be alone.

Jonouchi and Honda had tried to get to sleep for nearly an hour, but their minds were replaying the days events.

Honda gave up trying to sleep and was first to speak. "Jonouchi, you awake?" he whispered loudly.

"No." Came a blunt reply.

"Oh...Having problems sleeping too, eh?"

After a short pause, he let a sigh escape him. "Why the fuck did we let him leave? Anzu tried to stop him, but it was me that held her back. Why?"

"You did the right thing, Jou. It wasn't up to us to stop him. I think he just had to go, like he knew it was his destiny or fate or something."

"Destiny, fate, blah, blah, blah, my ass! Kaiba was right, all that stuff is just bullshit. If he wanted to stay, he could have."

"Maybe he really did want to leave for the afterlife. Have you thought about that?" Honda was trying very hard to justify the days events.

"Na, I don't believe that; he just got his memories back and we were all getting to really know him. He was our friend. He didn't want to leave us, I just know it! He could ask to have his own body; he could have kept the temporary one he had to duel Yugi. The gods can do anything they want! Surely they could have done that!" Jonouchi was sounding desperate now.

"We just gotta let it go, bud. It's done now; we can't bring him back."

"Guess your right. But, I will never ever stop thinking it over and over." Then he added, "I just hope Yugi is going to be okay."

"He seems to be at the moment. At least he has Anzu."

"Yes, I guess they can comfort each other. Anzu must be pretty cut up about it, too. She had the hots for both Yugi and Atem. Guess this way she won't need to make a choice." Jonouchi reflected on what he had just said. It probably sounded odd, so he explained to Honda about the time he had quizzed Anzu about her feelings. Yugi had been feeling down. And when Jonouchi pushed him, he had admitted he liked her a lot, but thought she was only interested in his other self. At the time they didn't know Atem was a separate person and Jonouchi had said, "Why does it matter? It's still you, Yug'." Yugi had replied that Anzu had said the same thing. They hadn't talked about it since, but Jonouchi had noticed Anzu always acted differently around the Pharaoh.

Honda wasn't surprised at this revelation. He had noticed the way they behaved around one another too. "I am sure they will be okay. Relationships are never meant to be easy. My sister is proof of that."

"Yeah, look at Mai and me. We seem like we hate each other. Life is too short for that. I'm gonna find her and make things right." He had suddenly realised how silly they had been in avoiding each other.

"Your problem is that you two are too stubborn. One of you needs to back down."

"Yeah. Though, I am gonna be a man and make the first move," Jonouchi vowed.

"You need to tell her about Atem, too."

"Yeah, she won't be happy that she wasn't there to say good-bye. He saved her life after Marik sent her to the Shadow Realm. She thought a lot of him for the way he helped her."

The pair of them said good night. Feeling a little better for getting a few things off their chests, they finally found it easier to get some sleep. Although neither would admit to the other they had shed a few quiet tears.

Yugi tiptoed to the bathroom. He needed a pee after drinking all that water. He, then, washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. He patted his face dry and then went back to his bed, which was a mess and needed completely re-making. He didn't feel like getting back into it. He pulled on his pyjama top, but didn't do the buttons up. He wanted to be with Anzu.

Tiptoeing out into the corridor, he crossed to Anzu's room, hesitating for a moment. What was he thinking? His own door shut with a clank and it was at that moment he suddenly realised he had forgotten his key card. There was no going back now. He knocked quietly, so as not to wake up half the hotel.

No answer. He knocked again, slightly louder, still no answer. Groaning, he leant back against Anzu's door.

"God I am an idiot," he muttered to himself, banging his fists hard against the door in frustration.

Anzu was also not having a very good night, drifting in and out of sleep. She, suddenly, became half aware of noise outside her door, a sort of banging. Yugi thumping the door in frustration suddenly startled her, causing her to become fully awake.

Getting up, she went to the door. "Who is it?" she whispered slightly nervously through the gap in the door.

"It's me, Yugi." He felt relieved she had heard him.

She opened the door and Yugi fell into her room, since he leaned against the door, almost knocking a surprised Anzu over.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" she asked. "It's 3:30am."

"I... I...Just wanted to see you." He wasn't sure if he should tell her about his dream.

"You couldn't sleep, huh? I am not having a good night either." Noticing the expression on Yugi's face, she added, "Do you want to stay and talk about it for a while?"

"Yes, please," he answered a little too quickly. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Don't be silly, Yugi, of course it's not." She sighed. "I have been having trouble sleeping, too. It's hard to just switch off like today never happened."

He slumped down on the end of the bed and tears began to run down he cheeks now. Anzu picked up a box of tissue from the night stand and sat down next to him.

"Here, let me," Anzu said gently, dabbing away his tears. She could feel her own tears starting to fall.

He took a tissue from her and blew his nose into it loudly. "Sorry." He looked at her with uncertainty. "I had a dream, not a bad dream, just... it unsettled me. I didn't know what else to do, so I thought If I came to see you..."

"That I would understand because I feel it, too." She gently rubbed her hand in circles on his back.

He nodded, smiling. "I already feel a little better. Thank you." He then looked a little sheepish. "I would go back to my own room, but I forgot my key. I can sleep on the floor, though?" He felt slightly awkward about sharing her single bed. It wasn't like they were seven years old anymore, which was the last time they had shared a room together.

"Don't be silly, Yugi. I only have one pillow and no spare sheets. You will be really uncomfortable. Besides, it can be like a sleepover, like the one we had on my 7th birthday. Remember that?"

"I do." He laughed. "We watched a Shrek DVD. Your mum got angry at us because we sneaked chocolate birthday cake into your room and got it all over the duvet."

"I remember that. I was really upset at being told off and you took my hand and said, 'Don't cry Anzu.' You were so sweet back then."

Yugi wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Anzu, for cheering me up a bit. Night time is hard. When I'm alone, that's when I miss him the most. We used to talk, sometimes late into the night. We would work out duel strategies. He would help me with my problems, I even helped him. There were many things he struggled to understand about our modern world. I am really missing him, Anzu. I still don't know if I will be anything other than useless." He gently kissed her hair. He was so lucky to have someone to love and who shared and understood how it felt to lose Atem.

They stayed sat on the bed for several minutes, just holding each other and sharing each others sorrow. Eventually Yugi said, "How about we try and get some sleep?"

Anzu nodded and sniffed, taking a tissue and blowing her nose. "Sorry, I got your shoulder all wet now."

"I don't mind." He shrugged, slipping under she sheets he lay down. Anzu snuggled into him resting her head between his shoulder blade and chest. He wrapped his arms around her, he wanted to stay like this forever, he never wanted to let her go. "I love you, Anzu." The words just slipped out without him thinking. Just as they should when someone really means it.

Anzu was moved by his words. "And I love you too, Yugi. Just you as you are. Your not useless without him, stop doubting yourself."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer the other me?" He still found it difficult to imagine she would want him and not Atem.

"You still see him as the other you as well. I guess that's understandable, but promise me something?"

"And what's that?"

"That you will not try to be him, that you will always be you?"

"I promise." He smiled, a warm glow flowing through his body as he felt sleep claiming him.

**That's it for this chapter. I**** hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

Edit completed by Aqua Girl 007 May 24th, 2014


	5. Chapter 5 Museum Visit

I wrote this chapter over a week ago. Went to proof read it and started adding things in, taking things out. Then, I read it again and wasn't happy. So, I completely re-wrote it! What a headache.

Apologies for any grammatical errors, or poor punctuation, but if I read it through again I will only end up re-writing it again!

I don't own the YGO characters. I just love writing about them.

Chapter 5. Museum Visit

Anzu's eyes fluttered open. A shaft of bright sunlight streaming into the room, through a gap in the curtains. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Anzu watched as thousands of tiny dust particles danced in it's stream.

Becoming aware of her full bladder, she inwardly groaned. She didn't feel ready to get up just yet. Yugi's warm body was snuggled against her. His arm wrapped, gently, protectively, around her waist. His steady breathing, tickling the back of her neck. She smiled to herself, wondering how they had managed to move themselves into this position, in the small bed, without waking one another, or without ending up in an untidy heap on the floor.

They were lovingly spooned, with Yugi behind her. They moulded together perfectly. Anzu was surprised that she didn't feel embarrassed. For some reason she never felt nervous, or uncomfortable with Yugi. They had been friends for ever, or so it seemed. It had taken her a long time to realise he could be more than just a friend. It had only really been, because of Atem, that she first started looking at him in a _romantic_ way. All those times, when she had tried to manipulate situations, to bring out the 'Other Yugi'. Anzu knew now, that she had been wrong to behave like that, but at the time, she couldn't help it. She now, felt more than a little guilty. She knew Yugi had been, more than a little hurt by it. But he had forgiven her. That was one of the many things she loved about him, his ability to forgive people.

Anzu knew for certain now. Yugi was her true love? She felt relaxed in his arms. It felt so, _nice_.

Anzu wanted to stay like this for a while longer, lost in his warm embrace. Unfortunately, her urgent need to use the bathroom far outweighed her desire to stay in bed. She was forced, reluctantly, to get up.

Anzu gently lifted his arm off her and slid out of the bed, as carefully as possible, so as not to disturb him. He made a little grunting noise and moved slightly, but appeared not to wake. Anzu's heart did a little flutter. He looked so cute when sleeping. She gently kissed the end of his nose. He stirred slightly, his face twitching in response as he rolled over burying his face in the pillow. Anzu had to place her hand over her face, to stop herself giggling.

Glancing at the digital clock beside the bed she noticed it was 7.30am. She tiptoed to the bathroom, deciding that she might as well get up.

Fifteen minutes later and wrapped in her dressing gown, she emerged from the bathroom, having brushed her teeth and taken a nice cool shower.

Yugi was just beginning to stir, rolling onto his back, yawning and stretching himself out. He opened his eyes, slowly remembering where he was, '_Anzu's_ _bed_' He could smell her scent on the sheets. A small blush crept onto his face, as he started to feel a little bit aroused.

Anzu chose this moment to lean over him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning sleepy head " She said brightly. His blush deepened, and he squirmed around under the sheet in order to conceal his embarrassment. "Morning Anzu." He squeaked. '_Please_ _don't_ _notice?_' He was now feeling very aroused. He imagined she would be furious with him and think he was a pervert. She wouldn't understand that he couldn't help it. He was a Teenage boy, who had just woken up in his girlfriends bed!

"Yugi. Are you okay...?" Anzu was puzzled at his crimson face and odd body language. Was he feeling embarrassed at having spent the night?

"Oh. Ermm... Yes I'm great, thank you. Just, here, with you." He smiled sheepishly, fidgeting about.

"Oh, you don't need to feel awkward Yugi. I trust you, you're a gentleman. Not a pervert like Jonouchi. And besides, we are best friends. If best friends can't trust each other, then they shouldn't be best friends."

Yugi gulped. She really had no idea what was going on with him.

Anzu went over to the curtains, throwing them open, allowing sunlight to flood into the room. The sky was bright blue, as Ra (the sun) began its daily climb into the sky. It was going to be a typical Egyptian scorcher.

The moment Anzu's back was turned, Yugi jumped out of bed. Anzu turned round, just as he disappeared into the bathroom. '_He sure is behaving a bit strange this morning.' _She thought.

Anzu stepped onto the balcony. Looking out onto the busy street and Market place. Traders were already setting up their stalls. Cafes were serving breakfasts. She inhaled, the aroma of cinnamon rolls and strong coffee wafted up on a light breeze.

After a few minutes Yugi reappeared from the bathroom and joined her on the balcony. "I should get back to my own room. Grandpa will be worried." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." She reached out and touched his arm. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

As he was turning to leave, Anzu suddenly spoke. "Yugi.. What did Atem make of all this.?

"How do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused.

"How Egypt is now. It must have been so strange for him. To return here, after so long and see how much the land he knew has changed. The Pharaohs long gone." She let out a sigh. "So much poverty and political unrest."

"I don't know how he felt Anzu. He didn't say anything. I am not sure he had time to really think about it. He was kind of..." He hesitated slightly "Preoccupied."

"Yes, I suppose he was." She said sadly.

Yugi stepped forward and embraced her in a hug. "I am sure he would have been a little sad. He was certainly a little apprehensive when we arrived. I thought that was because he was uncertain.. of what his future would hold."

They hugged for a few moments more, both deep in thought. Yugi felt a bit guilty, he had never really considered how Atem felt about modern Egypt.

"I better go. Grandpa will be wondering where I am."

Yugi was relieved no one was up and about to question him. He quickly made his way from Anzu's room to his own. He tapped on the door hoping his grandpa would answer quickly. He was dreading the inquisition, that he was most likely to receive.

Grandpa did not disappoint. Yugi blushed as red as a beetroot as he received the lecture about safe sex. He tried to explain to grandpa that they had not done anything, but his grandpa persisted. Yugi gave up arguing and pretended to listen, while sorting out his clothes for the day. However, Grandpa soon got sidetracked and started to reminisce about his own youthful virility and his popularity with the ladies. Yugi shuddered at the thought. Using this as his opportunity to escape, he dove into the bathroom and locked himself in, so that he could wash and dress in peace.

They all met up in the hotel lobby at 8.30am, as arranged the previous evening, for breakfast. They were greeted as they entered the dining room, by the same waiter, Sammi, who had served them the previous evening. He nodded politely to the others but took particular interest in Yugi."Good morning Mr Mutou." He pushed a Kuribo duel monsters card towards Yugi. He had heard that Yugi used Kuribo as one of his 'key' monsters. "I'm a huge fan. I was wondering, could you sign this for me?"

Yugi chuckled, a mixture of pride, tinged with awkwardness, at being treated as a celebrity. "Yes of course." He took the card and signed his name across the front of it. He felt like a pop star.

Jonouchi leaped forward, getting between Yugi and the waiter. "And how would you like an autograph from Katsuya Jonouch. Runner up at Duelist Kingdom and best friend of the great Yugi Mutou?" He said proudly.

Honda and Anzu looked at each other, both face palmed, groaning simultaneously. Duke snickered, Ryou was impressed and Grandpa just shook his head and said "Oh dear, Jonouchi." To no one in particular.

"Who?" Sammi said. Looking bemused, he leant round Jonouchi, rather rudely, to ask Yugi another question. "Erm...Do you have the Egyptian God cards, can I see them?"

"Whaaaat?" Alarmed, Jonouchi shrieked. He reared up to his full height and glared at the waiter. He was very suspicious of anyone who took an interest in the God cards. If need be, he was prepared to protect his friend.

Yugi was just as alarmed. Why would a waiter in an hotel in Egypt take an interest in them. Anyone, who had ever shown an interest in the God cards had almost always turned out to be a threat. "Sorry I don't have them on me at the moment." He tried to tell himself he was over reacting. The shadow games were over, the magical power attached to the cards gone. However, he was very wary of anyone who was asking about them, especially a complete stranger.

The waiter, Sammi, sensing Yugi and Jonouchi's unease, tried to lighten things slightly. "I meant no offence. I am a huge fan of Duel Monsters. I have heard about you winning all three God cards at Battle city."

Yugi thought about it for a moment. No one had really known the truth about what went on during the Battle City tournament finals. Kaiba had managed, very cleverly, to deflect Journalists questions, explaining away rumours of reported supernatural incidents as special effects, created to make exciting viewing. The loss of televised coverage during the final duels, a satellite malfunction. The sinking of Alcatraz island, a special effect that had gone wrong. Every strange happening had been given a logical explanation. This man couldn't possibly know the truth about the God cards? "I guess, I could go and get them now." Yugi felt sure it couldn't do any harm. He would only let him see them briefly.

"Thank you, I am most grateful." Sammi bowed slightly, trying to appear humble.

"I will come with you Yugi." For some reason Jonouch felt he needed to act as Yugi's body guard. He didn't trust this Sammi guy one bit. 'If t_his guy really was a fan of Duel Monsters, then he should have known who I am'. _He had felt insulted.

'_Now all I have to do is find a way to get them from him.' _Sammi thought evilly.

Ishizu, Marik and Rishid arrived at the Hotel at exactly 9.30am and informed the receptionist that they were here to see Mr Mutou.

Yugi had just finished packing his things into his case, when the telephone in his room rang. Grandpa answered it. "Yes, Thank you. Tell them we will be right down." He hung up. "The Ishtars are waiting for us down in reception." He informed Yugi.

The waiter, Sammi, meanwhile, was busy scheming. His partner in crime, a tall lanky man, called Ahmed, who worked in the Kitchens. "Well. Did the Kid have them?" He asked, drying his hands.

"Yes, he had them. I think he was a bit suspicious though. Told him I was a fan. He believed me and went up to his room to get them. He had them in a leather pouch on a belt. He had a whole lot of other cards too. Should be worth a fair bit to some rich collector."

"How easy will it be to get him to part with them?"

Sammi scratched his chin in thought. "Not easy. We need to get him away from his friends."

"How we gonna do that?"

"I don't know. That dam Marik Ishtar and his sister have turned up. If I go back out there they might recognise me.."

Sammi had worked for Marik as a Ghoul. Marik had used him while he was working as a concierge at the Government offices, where Ishizu had been working as a representative for the Department of Antiquities. He had been instructed to get close to Ishizu, and find out where she had hidden them.. All Sammi knew was that they were worth a lot of money to collectors. Ishizu had become suspicious. Marik had dispensed with his services and he had lost his well paid job. This time he would get them for himself and sell them on the black market. He didn't really give a dam about the game. He just wanted to make some money.

"We follow them. They leave at 5pm this afternoon. So we only have today. We have to get that kid, Yugi, away from his friends."

"Do you think he will part with them willingly. What if we have to use force?"

"We can worry about it at the time. All I care about is getting my hands on those cards. The plan is this. Now that he has them with him, You follow them, get that kid away from his friends, beat him up, take the cards?"

"Why me. What will you be doing?"

"Idiot. I can't follow them, they know who I am. They have never seen you. I won't be far away though. We can keep in contact." He held his mobile phone up and tapped it, to indicate they would keep in touch.

"Okay. I guess." The hapless pair had made their plan, they had no idea if it would work. They were far too stupid.

Yugi and his friends, met with the Ishtars. It had been decided over Breakfast that Honda and Duke would not be going to the Museum. They were going to explore the Market and then hang around the pool, eyeing the chicks. Jonouchi would have preferred that, mummies freaked him out. However, his loyalty to Yugi prevented him from doing so. Although Yugi really wouldn't have minded.

They all strode out to the car park. "Nice wheels man" Jonouchi said, eyeing up their ride. Rishid was driving, he had a brand new, top of the range Land Rover. There was room for Ishizu, Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi and Grandpa to ride comfortably. Marik had his Motorbike. Ryou, much to every ones surprise, volunteered to ride pillion.

"I have always wanted to ride on a Motorbike." He exclaimed, excitedly.

"Meh, heh. Life on the wild side. Eh, Bakura?" Jonouchi snickered. Everyone else found it amusing too. They just couldn't picture Ryou Bakura, riding on Marik's, Harley-Davidson Sportster. Without a helmet!

The Egyptian Museum of Antiquities was an impressive building. "Wow, that's one big pile of bricks." Jonouchi exclaimed.

"That, big pile of bricks, as you so eloquently put it. Houses some of the worlds most valuable artefacts." Ishizu said as she lead them into the building. She was not amused at Jonouchi's comment._  
_

Rishid and Marik took their leave at this point, saying they would be back around 1pm. They had had more than enough of Artefacts in their lifetimes. It was Ishizu's passion, not theirs.

Yugi was enthralled. This was Atems past. He and Anzu held hands as they wandered round, looking at the exhibits.

Jonouchi got bored after a while, or so he said. He went off to find the restaurant. Anzu whispered to Yugi that it was probably because he was terrified of Mummies. Yugi agreed. They had a good giggle between themselves.

Ishizu took them to an area not on display to the public, showing them some of the restoration work that was being done.

Anzu noted how engrossed Yugi and Ryou were. She had enjoyed It at first, but was now getting a little bored. That was, until Ishizu raised a subject that was very emotive to them all.

"I am sorry to mention this to you at this time Yugi. But.. Have you ever wondered about Atem's tomb." Ishizu was unsure how to approach the subject. They had a mummy, in storage, which she believed might be Atem's.

Yugi bit his lip and looked at the floor. He seemed to know what she was going to say. "You have a mummy here. You think it might be Atem. Don't you?" His voice almost a whisper.

"We believe so. However we are unsure. The mummy in question, fits into the time period. The embalming process was rushed, probably because of the, untimely, nature of his death. His tomb was not finished. Pharaohs are usually buried with all their possessions, so that they may take them with them to the afterlife. This mummy was found in a plain sarcophagus, very close to the location of where the Millennium Puzzle was found. As you know, apart from us Tomb keepers, no one even knew of his reign. There is a gap of around two years, in the list of Kings. No one has been able to locate a possible ruler for this time. Thanks to you Yugi, we now know his name was Atem. I would like, very much to honour him, by adding his name." Everyone was silent as Ishizu spoke. Too shocked to interrupt.

Anzu gasped. Placing her hand over her mouth in shock. She leant against Yugi. Her legs were feeling too wobbly to stand on her own. He put his arm around her shoulder.

Grandpa broke the silence. "That is fascinating Ishizu." He then turned to Yugi. "Are you okay, my boy?"

Yugi looked up at him, his eyes watery. "Yes. I think so. It's just, a shock. I always tried to avoid thinking about him... like that." He couldn't bring himself to say the word mummy.

Ishizu took a step towards Yugi and gently touched his shoulder. "I understand Yugi. I am so sorry. I knew it would be hard. But I had to mention it. You see, we were hoping to do a DNA test, to confirm his identity. If you don't wish to though, that is okay."

"No. I mean yes, I do want to help. Really I do. It's just.. I don't think I am ready to see him. Not like that. Not just yet. Maybe one day I will." He looked at Ishizu and smiled weakly. "I presume you want my DNA. Do you think I can help?"

Anzu felt slightly numb, she had never wanted to think of Atem as a mummy. She tensed, as she continued to cling to Yugi, "Oh, Yugi." He hugged her tighter.

"It's okay Anzu. What do I need to do?" He asked Ishizu bravely. Deep down he knew it was important research. It was only right that he should help.

Ishizu gestured to a colleague, who stepped forward with a sterile tube and a cotton bud. "All we need is for you to open your mouth and we will take a small swab from the inside of your cheek. This will provide us with your DNA. It will then be compared to a sample of DNA extracted from, what we believe is, Atem's mummy. If my theory is correct. I believe that you Yugi, as the re-incarnation of Atem, or at the very least, a direct descendant... The two of you are or were so close. If it is him, we should have a match."

"Wow. You can tell all this just by taking some ones DNA. That is fascinating." Exclaimed Ryou.

"We can. Advances in forensics, have made it possible for us to identify the relationships between many of the mummies we have found. Up until now much of it was just theory. Modern science has proven or dis-proven many of those theories." Ishizu explained.

"That's amazing." I think I would love to study forensic science. Ryou said.

"This modern science is all beyond me." Grandpa was not really convinced. He preferred good old fashioned archaeology.

Ishizu explained to them that the results should take a few days. She also had some urgent paperwork that needed her immediate attention. She would meet them again, when Marik and Rishid returned, to take them back to their Hotel.

As they left the restricted area Grandpa announced that he was tired. "I think I will go and find Jonouchi. I could do with a nice strong coffee and a sit down. These old legs are not what the used to be. Will you be coming Yugi." Grandpa was a little concerned about his Grandson. He had experienced a lot of emotional turmoil the last two days.

"I think I will look around for a while longer. There is still quite a lot I wish to see." He tried to sound cheerful. Deep down he just wanted to be alone. "Anzu. Do you want to come with me?" She was the only person he felt like being around at present.

Anzu, sensing how he was feeling agreed to stay with him. Although she would have preferred to sit down and have a nice cup of tea.

"I wish to explore a bit more too." Exclaimed Ryou. "It's not every day You get to look at so many wonderful, historical treasures." He turned and headed off towards some of the display areas they had not yet visited.

After they had all separated, Yugi lead Anzu to a quieter area. He found a seat in a corner of the room they were in. "Thank you, for staying with me Anzu. Shall we sit? I just wanted to have some time to sit quietly and think about Atem for a while."

Anzu sat down with him. "That's a nice idea Yugi. I don't think the others understand how we feel. Apart from Jonouchi and Honda. They weren't as close to Atem as we were." She rested her head against Yugi's.

He took her hand in both of his. "It's a good job Jonouchi wasn't there when Ishizu asked for my DNA. He might have freaked out."

"Maybe you should talk to Jonouchi and Honda when we get home? Both of them were close to Atem. They are trying to act as though nothing has happened, but I can tell it is just an act."

"Yes. You are right. They have been acting as though nothing happened." He knew they would have to confront their feelings, not an easy thing for guys to do. Their games nights wouldn't be the same now that Atem was no longer there.

All this while, they had been unaware that they were being watched. Ahmed had been waiting for them to return to the main part of the Museum. He watched as they all seemed to be splitting up. He sent a text message to Sammi. '_**Game on'**_Which was their lame code, to indicate that Yugi was separated from his friends. He wasn't concerned about Anzu. He doubted she could do anything. Not when he had a gun.

**What will happen next?**

**I will try not to leave you waiting for too long.**

**I hope you liked that chapter more than I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, to all my readers and reviewers. Thank you.

Sorry I have dragged my heels in posting this next chapter, but I got a bit bogged down with the details. Thanks to Aqua girl 007 for helping me out with this.

We had quite a debate about first aid.

I won't say too much to spoil what happens next. Sorry if it offends any one, but there is some violence and bad language.

* * *

Chapter 6. I Would Take a Bullet For You

Yugi and Anzu sat together quietly for a few moments. The Museum visit had been rather emotional - more so than they imagined it would be.

"I guess we should go and find Grandpa and Jonouchi," Yugi suggested, after they had sat for around five minutes without saying anything. His voice sounded weary.

He slowly stood up. Still holding Anzu's hands, he gently pulled her up with him. Turning to face her, he tried to study her expression, but she wouldn't quite meet his eyes. Yugi tilted his head slightly. "Has what Ishizu told us earlier really upset you?"

"It's just. I know all this research is important, but I want to remember Atem as we knew him, not some, some..." Her voice trailed away. Gathering herself slightly, she said in a low voice, "I don't want to think of him like those things they have on display. What will they do next, put him in a glass case for everyone to gawk at?"

"Ishizu wouldn't do that, not if we don't want her to. Don't forget she knew Atem personally, too. It's important closure for her. Of course I am upset by it, but part of me wants to know if that is his past body. It shouldn't just be left as an unidentified male of about the same age, it needs a name. Even if it's not Atem, he still has my body as his connection to the living world. He is still in here." Yugi placed her hand over his heart and held it there. "Feel it beating?"

Anzu looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I suppose."

Yugi placed his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them reassuringly. He then kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on; we should go and find the others."

"One more kiss first." She winked at him.

Just as their lips met, a harsh voice interrupted them.

"Hey, you, kid! Hand over your Egyptian God cards and you won't get hurt?" Ahmed yelled in rather poor English, not helped by the fact that he was highly agitated and had downed some cheap brandy to give him courage. The gun in his trembling right hand was waving around erratically.

Yugi and Anzu pulled apart. A mixture of surprise and fear was on their faces, as they turned to see a man they had never seen before, waving a gun at them.

Anzu gasped. "He has a gun!" She gripped Yugi's hand. Why did these things always happen to them?

Yugi stared at the man, unsure what to do. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hand them over. The God cards. Now?" Ahmed barked.

"I don't have my cards on me. I left them back in my room in a safe." He hadn't felt comfortable, after showing Sammi the cards. He had decided that the safe would be best place to keep them, until they left to go home.

"You liar! Sammi said you had them!" Ahmed was now sweating profusely, growing more agitated. He had slipped up by mentioning Sammi's name.

"So that waiter is behind this?" Anzu asked.

"I knew it," Yugi stated angrily. "Look. I don't have them - honest." He let go of Anzu's hand. Raising his arms, he turned around to show that he was not wearing his belt and deck holster. His T-shirt, had no pockets either, nowhere for a deck to be carried.

"The backpack. What's in there?" Ahmed gestured towards the backpack at Yugi's feet.

"Nothing, just my phone and my wallet. Look." He bent down and opened it up to show that he was telling the truth. "See? Phone, wallet."

"Don't touch that phone!" Ahmed shouted, fearing Yugi might call for help. Shaking violently and waving the gun around, he didn't know what to do. How could that kid not have them? Sammi told him that he had gone to get them. What should he do? What should he do?

Anzu's heart was racing inside of her chest. She could tell that this man was becoming unstable. What if he shot them?

"Please, mister. Don't shoot us. If you just leave, I promise, we will forget this ever happened. We have a bit of cash, not much, take it? Please, leave us alone?"

"Listen to Anzu. You don't need to do this! It doesn't need to end badly! If you leave us alone, we won't tell anyone okay?" Yugi was trying to sound calm and in control.

"I don't ...believe...you!" Ahmed was more or less screaming out the words before the gun suddenly went off.

Jonouchi was horrified at what Yugi's Grandpa had told him Ishizu had requested from Yugi. He decided to go and find his friends. Jonouchi just couldn't comprehend it. Atem's mummy! What the fuck was Ishizu thinking? Why now, after they had just said goodbye to him?

"Fuck it. Yugi and Anzu must feel awful," he muttered to himself, cursing and mumbling as he made his way through the displays. He looked up at the sign above the doorway. This was the room Grandpa said they had headed towards. He suddenly heard raised voices. They sounded urgent, distressed. He thought he heard a scream. It sounded like Anzu's scream. Then an unfamiliar voice. "Anzu, Yugi!" he shouted, picking up the pace and panic surging through his body. As Jonouchi rounded a corner, he could see them on the other side of the hall.

Then he heard a loud bang.

"Shit!" he screamed, breaking into a sprint, running straight at the man holding the gun.

Yugi didn't have time to think about his reaction, it just came instinctively. The moment the gun went off, he threw himself in front of Anzu. He had to protect her. The bullet hit his thigh with a thunk, causing him to cry out in agony and knocking him off-balance. His leg buckled from the impact, sending him falling into Anzu, who toppled backwards onto the floor, catching Yugi in her arms as they fell.

Anzu was aware of, every single, horrific moment. It almost seemed to be happening in slow motion. "Yugi!" She cried out, as they crumpled to the floor. Anzu held onto him, hugging him tightly to her chest, Erratic sobs escaped from her. This wasn't real.

"Nrghhhh. Shit, shit. It hurts." Yugi seldom swore, but was in so much pain from his leg, he couldn't help it. He gripped Anzu's arm tightly with his right hand, while putting his left hand over the wound in his leg. It was a tiny hole but was bleeding freely, covering his hand in blood. It was bleeding very badly.

"You bastard! Look what you have done!" Anzu's voice came out as a half scream half sob. She glared venomously. Her eyes full of tears at the vile man in front of them.

he was sickened by his own actions. The gun was supposed to be threat. This was not supposed to be how things would turn out! His face contorted as he tried to figure out what to do next. 'Run!' His brain suddenly screamed at him. He had no time to move or react though because Jonouchi came at him, hitting him hard from the side.

"You fucking arsehole!" Jonouchi cried out. He grabbed Ahmed's wrist, twisting his arm up and back. A loud pop was heard as the arm dislocated. Ahmed screamed and dropped the gun, causing the metal object to skid across the floor.

Jonouchi banged his right knee, hard, into Ahmed's stomach, causing him to almost toss up the alcohol in his stomach and doubling him over. Before his knees had chance to buckle, Jonouchi swung his fist up. Crack, his right uppercut connected with Ahmed's face, breaking his jaw and knocking the man out cold.

He was about to give the unconscious man a kick, screaming, "This is for Yugi. You bastard!"

Ryou Bakura, who along with two security guards, had also heard the gun fire, arrived on the scene. Ryou's eyes widened. Yugi was lying on the floor on Anzu's lap, wincing in pain. By the looks of it, Yugi was bleeding very badly and his eyes were half way closed. Jonouchi was punching another man.

Before Ryou had a chance to calm Joey down, a security guard intervened, grabbing Jonouchi and holding him back.

"Get off me!" Jonouchi growled.

The other security guard tried to grab Jonouchi, believing him to be the cause of the trouble. The whole scene was chaos.

"He shot my pal. Let me go!" Jonouchi was still struggling, fists clenched. His breath coming out as ragged snorts through his nose, like a raging bull.

Ryou knew he had to help Yugi out and fast. Ryou was considering becoming a doctor, and was planning to go to medical school after they graduated. Ryou hadn't told any of his friends this yet. He wanted to keep it to himself for the time being, or until he got the required grades and had confirmed his place at medical school. He even took first aid training and took some classes in school to help him get into this field. Yugi's leg was bleeding. He knew if Yugi didn't get any help soon, his condition could worsen greatly, slip into shock, or worse...

Ryou fixed his gaze on the other security guard. "Call 123 and get me a first aid kit. Find Ishizu Ishtar. We need an ambulance now!"

The security guard, was unable to understand what Ryou was saying. His English was poor. He could make out the word first aid kit and the emergency number in his country. He had managed to work out for himself, the nature of the situation and immediately got on his radio. He couldn't handle this on his own, he needed help. He called the ambulance and contacted Ishizu about what was going on.

Ryou bolted to Yugi's side and knelt beside Yugi. "Yugi, can you lay down?"

Yugi nodded, laying down on the ground. Anzu moved out of the way, sitting beside Ryou.

Ryou fixed his gaze on Anzu. "Do you have any clean pieces of cloth? A new shirt? Or anything of that nature? I need to use it as a tensor bandage."

Anzu shook her head. She had nothing on hand. She was tempted to find something, anything to help Yugi. Anzu wished she had been shopping this morning so she would have something to help them out.

Ryou had nothing on hand either. Without any other options, Ryou took off his shirt. He was a little bashful about taking off his shirt in front of his friends like this, since he felt like he was becoming like Jacob from those wretched Twilight books. But, he wanted to help out Yugi any way he could. Still, Ryou hoped that his shirt would be good enough for the job. After all, he was wearing this all day in the hot sun, so it would be pretty sweaty and gross. But it was the best thing he could come up with without proper materials.

"Jonouchi, I am... okay," Yugi croaked to Jonouchi as Ryou wrapped two excess pieces of cloth around his hands in order to protect them. Even though Yugi was in agonising pain, he was more worried about his friend. He had to get him to calm down.

As Ryou was wrapping the bandage around Yugi's wound and applying pressure to the surrounding area, he felt a sense of relief. He knew that if Yugi was answering back, he wasn't slipping into unconsciousness. However, he wasn't sure how long this would last.

Jonouchi shifted his gaze to where Yugi was laying on the floor. He saw that Yugi's leg was bleeding pretty badly, but it wasn't bleeding quite as badly now that he was getting treatment. However, he knew from his days in the gang that he might survive. After all, he was okay enough to respond back. Right? His shoulders slumped. The raging sensation of blood surging in his ears subsided. Leaving him feeling drained of energy, he said, "Let me go, sir. I'm ok."

The guard loosened his grip. Jonouchi immediately pushed him off and ran to Yugi and Anzu. Kneeling beside them, he said, "Yug', jeez, what the hell happened? I thought you were dead man."

Yugi tried to laugh, but it wasn't a laugh as such, more of an ironic laugh. "It's just a... flesh wound. I'm... fine," Yugi said, wincing. He was trying to make light of things. But attempting to laugh had sent a stab of pain through his leg.

"You are not fine, Yugi." Anzu was cross with him for trying to be flippant as Ryou continued to wrap the bandages around Yugi's limb. "You are hurt, Yugi. You're bleeding for gods sake! What if...?" She trailed off, unable to entertain the thought that it could have turned out worse. He looked up at her, with a rather strange mixture of pain and defiance.

Jonouchi's eyes welled up. He hated crying in front of people, but was unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. "I lost one buddy yesterday. I don't want to lose another one today. I can't lose you, Yugi! Your my best pal, man! I shouldn't have left you guys. If I had been with you..." The last two days, holding in all those emotions surfaced, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's...fine," Yugi said, still wincing.

When Ryou finished wrapping his shirt around his leg and was applying pressure to the surrounding area, he noticed that some blood was starting to seep through. It wasn't a ton and Yugi did seem to be responding back to them, but it still made Ryou very nervous. What if his efforts weren't enough and his friend slipped into unconsciousness...or worse?

Ryou shifted his gaze towards Joey, elevating Yugi's leg up in the air in an attempt to stop some of the bleeding. "Jonouchi, we need some more cloth to use as a bandage. Do you have a piece of cloth or a clean piece of clothing? I think I need it to treat Yugi's leg."

Jonouchi shook his head. He wanted to help his best pal out. But yet, Jonouchi didn't have anything to help his friend. There was something he could do...

Quickly, Jonouchi took off the shirt, tossing it beside Ryou. "Here. Take it.

Ryou grabbed onto the shirt while still holding Yugi's leg up. When he was about to wrap it around Yugi's wound, Ryou and his friends heard a man call out, "Sir!" Ryou, Anzu and Jonouchi shifted their gazes towards the door, seeing a man rush over to them with a first aid kit. "Here's the first aid kit you ask for," the man called out.

Ryou felt a sense of relief wash over him, thankful he had the proper medical supplies to help his friend. "Thank you, sir."

The man handed him the first aid kit and Ryou opened the first aid kit before he spotted the tensor bandages inside. He quickly wrapped the tensor bandage loosely around the shirt he already tied around his leg. He kept Yugi's leg up above his head, applying pressure to the surrounding area. While he knew this would be uncomfortable for Yugi, he knew he had to get his leg above the heart in order to slow down the bleeding.

Ryou started asking Yugi what happened. Ryou did this, not only because he wanted to know what happened, but because he wanted to make sure that Yugi did not slip into shock or worse. Yugi was answering back, despite being in agonising pain, which was a relief to Ryou and the rest of his friends.

Suddenly, Ishizu arrived with another security guard. Upon seeing Yugi being treated, the guard went to check Ahmed, who was starting to wake up and was clearly in pain from the beating Jonouchi had given him.

By the time the medics arrived, a small crowd had surrounded the scene, all anxious to see what had happened. Ishizu busied herself trying to disperse them.

"Where... is... my Grandpa?" Yugi crocked out, suddenly worried. Why was his Grandpa not there?

"Oh, gosh no!" Anzu gasped. "He doesn't know. He must still be in the restaurant? I will go and find him." Anzu got up and ran off to find Yugi's Grandpa.

The medics rushed up him, introducing themselves. The medics started asking him questions as they checked over his pulse and to check him over for further injuries. They noted that there was no exit wound. The bullet was still lodged in Yugi's left leg. They had also noted it seemed to be a hand gun that was used. This would be of great help in determining how much damage the bullet may have done inside Yugi's leg. They then lifted him onto a stretcher. The paramedics, put an intravenous line into Yugi's arm and pumped some fluids into him to stop him getting dehydrated and some morphine to help with the pain. He started to feel numb and a bit odd, but at least it was helping easing the burning sensation in his leg. They wheeled him towards the exit and the waiting ambulance as they continued to talk to Yugi.

The police were now also on the scene, and were keen to start questioning people. In particular, Ahmed, they also wanted to know who had beaten him up so badly. They wanted to speak to Jonouchi. Ishizu was busy talking to the officer in charge explaining that he was a Japanese citizen, was only 17. Jonouchi had no knowledge of Egyptian law, or lack of it. They may well need to get the Japanese embassy involved if things turned nasty. Whatever happened, they were not going home later today after all.

* * *

Please Don't flame me for hurting Yugi!

Thank you to Aqua girl 007. For being my beta on this chapter. Also for the Twilight reference. Apologies to any Twilight fans who may be offended by it. I, myself have not seen or read the Twilight series, so don't know who Jason is.

The medical treatment given to Yugi, is based on our knowledge of first aid. We don't profess to be experts. If any of the treatment is incorrect I apologise.

The scenes in this are fictional and for entertainment only.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't think I would get this chapter posted until tomorrow. I was out all day today, doing an Iron Man distance (2.4miles) river swim. I do a lot of crazy things! But It is finished. So rather than fall asleep on the sofa. Here is the next instalment.

Thank you to Aqua girl 007 for being my Beta on this chapter.

* * *

Life Beyond Egypt. 7.

Suguroku Mutou was sat in his chair, dozing off. It had been a busy morning and while he enjoyed the company of Yugi and his friends; they kept him feeling youthful. Although, their boundless energy had worn him out. So as soon as Jonouchi had gone off to find Yugi, he had taken the opportunity to have a quick nap.

His semi conscious thoughts drifted to his past. Images of a tomb and of being shot in the back. Suguroku stirred slightly and mumbled in his sleep, feeling a sudden discomfort in his shoulder at the memory. Why was this memory coming back now? He would have died, right there, in that tomb. The wound had caused his lung to collapse. But someone had helped him! A blurry image of a young man lifting him up. 'Yugi? No it had been years before Yugi was even born.' The young man was Atem. He had not known who had saved him on that fateful day. He had passed it off as a hallucination, but he had never forgotten the apparition. He could remember every detail: the young man's kind face, his wild hair and ornate jewellery. He had looked like a king. When Yugi had started to grow up, Suguroku had noticed his grandson's striking resemblance to the apparition in the tomb; it had been rather hard to understand at the time. Of course now, the mystery was solved, the young man had been Atem.

Suguroku laid face down in the sand, clutching a golden box. He was found by a team of archaeologists working nearby. Arthur Hawkins spotted him first and took the golden box containing the pieces of the Millenium Puzzle before anyone else had chance to steal it and kept it safe. He had then visited Sugoroku in hospital, because he was intrigued to how this man had managed to get into the cursed tomb and retrieve the puzzle, when no one else had. The two men had been best friends ever since.

Suddenly, he was aware of someone gently shaking his shoulder. "Mr Mutou. Wake up?"

"Mmm. Who's there." Disorientated, he opened his eyes. "Oh. Anzu?" She seemed distressed.

"Yugi... Shot...Hospital." Were the only words he could make out. What was the matter?

Realisation suddenly struck him before he bolted upright. "What happened?" He gasped. Anzu had blood on her and her eyes were red from crying.

"Come quickly, they are taking Yugi to hospital."

"What? No. Yugi." Alarmed, Suguroku jumped up, a little too quickly.

Together, they ran out to the main entrance, to find Yugi on a stretcher being wheeled towards the exit.

"Yugi!" Grandpa cried, running to his side. "What happened?" His breathing became erratic, as his heart rate increased, causing him to collapse.

Anzu stood in between Jonouchi, who put his shirt back on a while ago, and a shirtless Ryou, watching. She felt utterly helpless and wretched, as they helped Yugi's Grandfather into the same ambulance as Yugi. Anzu desperately wanted to ride in the ambulance with Yugi, but there was no room. Grandpa had suffered from some sort of, funny turn, and was in need of medical attention. Anzu hoped it was not a heart attack. The sudden horror of Yugi's injury and jumping out of his seat too quickly, to run to Yugi, had caused him to have problems breathing, causing him to collapse. He had needed oxygen.

Anzu suddenly started to feel rather strange and dizzy herself. Her vision became blurry and everything started to spin. Anzu's stomach lurched slightly. It was approaching the hottest time of day and the sun was beating down on them. Her bottom jaw trembled, with that horrible feeling you get when you feel you are about to be sick. The full horror of everything that had happened this morning was suddenly too much for her to bear. She started to shiver, despite the heat. Anzu attempted to speak, to try to say she felt unwell, but nothing came out. The sound of sirens suddenly blaring out made her jump. She attempted to hold onto Jonouchi for some support, when everything suddenly went black.

Jonouchi frowned as he watched the ambulance doors slam shut. The sirens and blue lights came on suddenly making him jump. He watched as the ambulance sped away. Jonouchi suddenly felt Anzu grip his arm. He turned to glance at her and went to place his arm round her shoulders to comfort her, when he notice her head roll to one side and then flop forward. Anzu's body suddenly slumped. Jonouchi reacted quickly.

"Anzu!" Jonouchi exclaimed as he struggled to hold her limp form. He nervously glanced at Ryou. "What's wrong?"

"I think she has fainted. We need to move her into the shade. Over there." He pointed to a row of palm trees that lined the walkway.

Together they carried her over and placed her down carefully. Anzu was already starting to regain consciousness. She was a little distressed.

"It's okay Anzu. You just fainted." Ryou said as she tried to sit up.

"Yugi. I need to be with Yugi." She whimpered.

Ryou carefully helped her to sit, with her legs pulled up to her chest, head resting resting on her knees. "Just stay like that a moment. Don't try to stand up just yet."

"You are so kind, Ryou. You will make a good doctor." Anzu smiled weakly at him. "But please get another shirt. Or we will have more women swooning." She gave a funny little half laugh, as she reached out and squeezed his forearm.

Ryou flushed. He completely forgot about that until Anzu mentioned it. The stress of everything that's happening must've caused him to forget.

"Rishid and Marik are here. Are you ready to move yet Anzu? We need to get to the hospital." Jonouchi told them.

"Yes, I think I am okay now." Anzu said as Ryou helped her up.

As they were getting into Rishid's Land Rover, Ishizu came rushing over. "I will join you just as soon as I have tied things up here. The police wish to speak with you, Jonouchi." She said to him. She then looked at Anzu. "They wish to speak to you as well Anzu, as you were with Yugi when he was attacked. Oh! And before I forget, this is for you Ryou." She handed him a souvenir T-shirt, from the gift shop. He held it up. It was black and had a picture of a Pyramid, with 'I LOVE EGYPT' on the front in a white san serif type. "It is not considered acceptable to be seen in public without a shirt." Ishizu informed him.

Ryou nodded. "Thank you, Ishizu." He quite liked the T-shirt. His face turned pink as he slipped it on.

"Suits you, 'Kura." Jonouchi teased. Ryou looked down and smoothed the front of the T-shirt admiring the logo on his chest.

"Do you know which hospital they have taken Yugi to?" Rishid enquired of Ishizu.

"Yes. The University Hospital. It is the fastest to get to." Ishizu replied.

Rishid nodded in thanks. He started the engine and sped away from the museum, towards the hospital.

"That is good. It should take us under twenty minutes to get there." He informed the three friends, who were all sat in the back, while Marik occupied the front passenger seat.

Jonouchi pulled his phone out of his pocket."We need to tell Honda and Duke. They will be expecting us back at the hotel by now." This was the first opportunity he had to contact them. Scrolling through the menu he hit dial. It immediately went to Honda's voice mail. "Grrr... Answer your phone man, or get back to me asap. Yugi's been shot!" He hung up and tried Duke's number. It rang a few times, then went to voice mail. "Dammit guys. Where are you?" Jonouchi said as he then left the same message on Dukes phone.

"Do you have any water, Marik?" Anzu leant forward, gripping the back of Mariks seat. She was starting to get a splitting headache.

"Here. It's a bit warm though." He said as he handed it to her. "It's been sat in the car."

"Thank you, Marik. It's fine." She was desperately thirsty, it didn't matter how warm the water was.

Lounging by the pool, with a group of girls, who were from Manchester, on what they said was a "hen" week. Honda and Duke were completely unaware of the traumatic day their friends were having. They had gone for a stroll round the market, hunting for souvenirs. Then, they are sat under a canopy of vines, drinking coffee outside a bar in the square. Before heading back to the hotel.

Duke had spotted the girls who were having an easy day, recovering from their hangovers from the night before. Using his charm and his brazen forwardness, Duke had introduced himself and Honda.

"Ger outta here, Where'd you gerra name like that?" One of the girls, said to Duke when he had said his name was Duke Devlin. "Dar ain't Japanese." Duke scratched his head, looking embarrassed.

The girls had rather strong regional accents. He wasn't too sure if that was a polite way of telling him to get lost.

Giggling, the girls quickly picked up on his hesitation and introduced themselves as, Kezia, Bekki, Rachel and Kate and asked Honda and Duke to join them.

Duke explained that he had changed his name from Ryuji Otogi because he needed a name to fit his image. He told them he was nearly 20, even though he was only just 18 and lived in America, working for Industrial Illusions, as a big shot game designer and was also the manager of one of Pegasus' busiest casinos in Las Vegas. Honda noted how he exaggerated quite a lot, but the girls seemed to believe it and were impressed. Honda wondered if that was where he went wrong when trying to chat up girls. All he and Jonouchi ever seemed to do with their approach was frighten girls away.

Honda's English wasn't as good as his friends. Duke spoke excellent English as did Yugi and Anzu. Jonouchi had improved a lot recently too, because of his dueling. Honda was enjoying the English lesson the girls were giving him, he had learned some swear words and in return he had taught them some Japanese words.

They had both completely lost track of time. It was well past 3:30pm before it suddenly occurred to them that their friends should be back by now. Duke got up to go and get his phone from his bag so he could give them a call. Honda's phone was completely dead.

Doctor David Bashir and his Trauma team were on stand by, awaiting Yugi's arrival to the Emergency and Resuscitation department. They had received information that a teenage male, with a low velocity gunshot wound to the outside of the thigh, was being brought in. Also that an elderly male patient was arriving in the same ambulance with a suspected heart attack.

Doctor Bashir had completed his medical studies in UCLA Medical Center, Los Angeles, where he had grown up with his American mother and Egyptian father, both of whom were in the medical profession. Before returning to the country of his birth to take a position as an Accident and Emergency consultant, he had seen a lot of gunshot wounds and was well prepared to deal with such an injury. If the person wounded was lucky, they would just get away with a small hole in the leg, a fair bit of discomfort and a few weeks hobbling about. On the other hand, there could be bone trauma, vascular damage, tissue, and, or muscle loss.

He introduced himself to Yugi after the paramedics had outlined the treatment given thus far and had handed Yugi over to him and his team.

"Hello, Yugi. My name is Dr. Bashir, we are just going to take a look at your leg. It might hurt a little bit, but we will be as careful as possible." He informed a frightened Yugi, in a calming voice, as his team carefully removed Ryou's makeshift pressure bandage and cut Yugi's jeans off him.

Yugi tried to protest "Not my favourite jeans. Ow. Ow." He mumbled, in between inhaling breaths of entonox through the tube they had given him.

A very kind nurse, who sounded Australian, helped him. "Sorry if your leg is sore. My name is Briony. I am the senior charge nurse. Just breathe and try to relax."

'Easier said than done.' Yugi thought, as he tried to flash her a smile that was more of a grimace.

"Do you know your blood type?" She was partly trying to keep his mind off his leg, while at the same time get important information from him. There was a possibility that he might need a transfusion.

Yugi nodded. "AB positive."

Upon inspection, Yugi's wound, although it had bled quite a bit, didn't appear to look too serious. But Dr Bashir ordered an X-ray and an MRI scan.

"Bullet wounds can have a small entry point but can cause extensive internal damage. So we will need to take a scan of your leg." He told Yugi.

The X-ray was done right away in re-suss. Yugi would need to be sent to another department for the scan. They would then decide on the degree of surgical intervention needed.

Sugoroku meanwhile, was feeling better. The female doctor was rather brisk and efficient. She ordered a nurse to take his blood pressure. Sugoroku tried to make a cheeky comment about being nursed but all he received in return was a frosty look. After running some tests, they deduced that he was in good shape for his age and that he had most likely had an anxiety attack. However, because he had a heart attack in the past, brought on by stress, they would keep him in for observation for a few hours. They placed an ECG on him to monitor his heart for the next hour.

"May I see my Grandson?"

They assured him that Yugi was receiving attention, was being well looked after and that Yugi was in the cubicle next to him.

The X-ray of Yugi's leg was up on the screen. Dr. Bashir and nurse Briony studied it. While they were doing so, Anzu, Jonouchi and Ryou came rushing in. Rishid had gone to try and park the car. Marik said he would wait outside for Ishizu. He hated going inside hospitals, it reminded him of all the people who had ended up in hospital because of him.

It didn't take the three friends long to find Yugi and his Grandpa. Anzu immediately took Yugi's hand. Yugi gripped her hand, he was extremely relieved to see his friends. He was frightened, unsure what would happen to his leg. He could see them looking at the X-ray and was worried they would give him bad news. Anzu sensing his fear, gently stroked his forehead. His face looked pale and he had clammy but cold hands. Seeing Yugi like this nearly broke Anzu's heart. He looked so small and helpless laying there.

Dr. Bashir returned to give Yugi the news. He introduced himself to Yugi's friends.

Jonouchi immediately bombard the doctor with questions. "Will he be able to walk again? Will he lose his leg doc?" He was anxious. Yugi cringed and his last question. Tightening his grip on Anzu's hand.

"Jonouchi! That's enough." Anzu stated angrily. "Don't say things like that."

"No. No. These are valid questions. If you would let me explain." Dr. Bashir began. Pointing to the X-ray. "Here. The bullet is lodged deep inside his leg, next to his femur. There appears to be no damage or break to his femur." He then turned his attention to Yugi. "You have been a lucky Young man, Yugi. You have suffered what we call a low velocity gunshot wound. There are some major blood vessels and tendons that run through the leg. Your leg seems to be functioning normally, so I don't think you have any severe injury to these. But I would like to do a scan of the soft tissue in your leg to assess how much tissue damage there is and how much surgery is required. The bleeding appears to have stopped, so I don't think you will need a transfusion, but you did lose a fair bit of blood which is why we have given you plenty of fluids. You will also need a course of antibiotics as it is not uncommon for these wounds to become infected . Now I must ask. Do you have medical or travel insurance?"

The four friends and Yugi's Grandfather, who had got the nurse to move the partition away, so that Yugi's Grandfather could see Yugi, all breathed sighs of relief.

Yugi looked at his Grandfather. "Do we have travel insurance Grandpa?" He was now more concerned about how they would pay for the treatment, rather than his leg.

"Oh. Yes. Of course we do. Never go anywhere without insurance. I learned that the hard way myself, many years ago. It is back at the hotel with my luggage. We could get Honda to bring all my bags over."

"How long will Yugi need to be in hospital?" Anzu asked the doctor.

"Without any complications, two to three days. Yugi needs to rest. I will need the name and address of your doctor's surgery at home so that I can write a letter; and I will also e-mail them detailing your treatment. Your doctor will also need to arrange for you to have physio therapy." He answered.

"They are ready to take him to the MRI scanner now." A nurse approached along with a hospital porter.

"Can I go with him?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, there is a waiting area outside. Just one of you, though." He replied.

"I will try to contact Honda and Duke again. I will ask them to bring your bags Gramps. Coming Bakura?" Bakura shook his head. He loved the hospital environment. One day he would be a consultant, helping people. The thought of doing good comforted him after all the horrible things his alter ego had made him do.

"I will stay with Yugi's Grandpa." He also didn't think it fair to leave Grandpa sat on his own.

Yugi was wheeled away for his scan.

On the way out Jonouchi noticed a police officer guarding one of the other cubicles. Looking past the officer, he could see the man that shot Yugi. "Why that scum. I ought to..." He mumbled to himself feeling his blood start to boil.

He was interrupted from his angry thoughts by Ishizu, who was approaching him with a police officer. "Ah. Jonouchi. If you have a moment, Officer Kalim would like to speak to you. I will stay with you. You are not in trouble, he just wants to hear your side of things."

"I need to contact Honda and Duke." He had already left three messages and two texts for each of them.

"This won't take long sir. It is important that we get the facts." The officer said. "We need to get things clarified from every ones point of view. We also need to talk to the young man who was shot and the girl who was with him."

He lead a reluctant Jonouchi to a small room where they could talk. So that Jonouchi could explain how he had disarmed the gunman.

* * *

**If anyone does not know what a Hen week is. It is popular in the UK for a girl who is getting married to go away on holiday with her friends to party.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

I have been on a roll this week and have the next thrilling instalment ready early.

I have done a fair bit of research on the internet about how they treat bullet wounds. There is a lot of interesting and conflicting information. In the end I have based it on what seemed the most consistent. I am no expert, so If I any of it is incorrect, I apologise.

Than you to Aqua girl 007 for help with editing and helping me to make my decisions on how to treat Yugi's wound.

This story is for entertainment only. I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

* * *

Life Beyond Egypt. Chapter 8.

The police officer seemed satisfied with Jonouchi's side of the story. It was clear to Jonouchi that he wasn't in any trouble. Jonouch had made himself sound rather heroic, as he explained how he had intervened. So far, the police were unaware that Ahmed had a accomplice, who had masterminded the whole thing. They believed that he had acted alone. Ahmed was refusing to co-operate.

Jonouchi's phone suddenly rang. He glanced at the police officer, who nodded and said, "It's okay. Answer it. I think we have just about finished."

Jonouchi flipped open his phone to answer. "Duke! What took you so long man?" He began by telling Duke an abbreviated version of what had happened and asked them to bring Grandpa's bags.

"What about Yugi? Does he need his bag too?" Duke asked.

"Yeah. Good thinking man. I guess he will need his stuff if he is stuck in the hospital."

Ishizu gestured to Jonouchi. She tapped at the watch on her wrist.

"Hold on a minute, Duke." Jonouchi turned his attention to Ishizu.

"It is now 3:40pm and you need to be at the airport around 6pm. I am worried about getting you all to there in time for your flight. I am afraid that apart from Yugi and his Grandfather, who is also hospitalised, everyone else will have to leave on the flight as scheduled."

"No way! I am not going anywhere until Yugi and Gramps get out of hospital."

Ishizu placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed it. "If you all miss your flight, there will be issues with immigration. Flights will need to be re- booked, at considerable expense. Can you all afford to pay for another flight?" She was beginning to get a headache with all this stress.

Jonouchi knew deep down that she was right. He didn't want to cause Ishizu any trouble, but he was torn. He really did not want to leave his best friend and Gramps on their own. He looked resignedly at Ishizu. "Can just one of us stay?" Jonouchi put on his best puppy dog look.

"We will see. It may be possible, but it will be expensive for the person who stays. You do not have to worry about Yugi and Mister Mutou, they are in good hands; myself and my brothers will be here." She thought for a moment. Then, letting out a sigh, she said, "Right. This is what we will do. Tell Duke and Honda to stay put. Rishid will go to the hotel to collect them and bring them here with all the luggage. We would then need to leave here by 5pm for the airport. No later, because the traffic will be heavy."

* * *

The nurses lifted Yugi onto the scanner table. He was then positioned with the lower half of his body inside the cylindrical machine. He was told to stay perfectly still, while it took images of his leg. Afterwards, he was placed back onto the hospital bed and wheeled back outside, to where Anzu sat, nervously waiting for him. Yugi was then taken back to the emergency department to wait. Yugi hoped it would be good news.

After studying Yugi's scan, Dr. Bashir went to give him the results and to explain what would happen next.

"How are you feeling now Yugi?" He asked as he approached. The doctor looked round at Yugi's friends. The boisterous one with shaggy hair that kept interrupting was missing.

"Okay. I think." Yugi looked at everyone in turn. "Where is Jonouchi?" He asked, reaching his hand out to Anzu for some reassurance. Anzu took his hand with both of hers and stroked the back of his hand.

"He went to find Ishizu. I think the police needed to speak to him." Anzu told him. Yugi nodded in response and then looked at the doctor.

"Right then. I am ready for the news, doctor."

"Firstly. Everything looked fine, so you don't need to worry." He noticed the tension in all of their faces relax. "We prefer to use the minimum amount of surgical intervention required with these sort of injuries. Unless of course, there is extensive trauma. In those cases major surgery is often required."

"Did I miss anything?" Jonouch said as he came rushing over.

"Shhh. The doctor is just explaining things." Ryou told him.

The doctor continued. "When a bullet enters the body, it leaves a path of destruction before either lodging itself or exiting the body. The more power and the bigger the bullet, the more damage it does. In your case, it was a small projectile from a low velocity handgun. While it is painful, the damage is minimal in comparison."

"Will you take the bullet out of my leg?" Yugi wanted to know.

"That will depend on what we find. We will locally incise the wound and irrigate it to clean out any debris. If we can remove It, we will. The scan of your leg indicates that it is not disrupting any major blood vessels, tendons or nerves. However, if we have to start poking around inside your leg to find it, we could cause further injury. The procedure will be done under a local anesthetic, so we will be able to keep you informed throughout, if you wish? Now do you have any questions?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded. He very much wanted to know what would be happening throughout his surgery.

"Yeah, I have one. How long before he can walk?" Jonouchi butted in.

"Jonouchi! Do you have to butt in? He was talking to Yugi." Anzu stated rather abruptly. She was feeling tired, stressed and her patience was wearing thin.

"It's okay, Anzu. I was going to ask the same thing." Yugi looked at her and winked. He was trying his best to appear calm and relaxed. The news might have been good, but he still needed an operation. Yugi was very nervous. But his experience as a duelist had made him an expert on bluffing and hiding his fear and emotions. He was using this calm exterior now to put on a brave face.

"We will get you up in a couple of days. It will be uncomfortable to begin with and you will need crutches for a little while. How long depends on how quickly you recover. You may experience pain in your leg, and possibly muscle spasms, long after the wound has healed on the outside. This is because the majority of the damage is internal."

"How long would the pain be likely to continue Dr. Bashir?" Ryou wanted to know.

"Possibly three to four months." That sounded like a long time to Yugi. His heart sunk at the thought.

Anzu noticed his expression change. "Don't worry Yugi. I am sure it will be alright." She didn't really know what else she could say.

"What about the bullet doc? Can he keep it as a souvenir? Will he be able to feel that in his leg, if you can't take it out?" Jonouchi said, hardly taking a breath between questions.

"It's very unlikely. The body copes with metal objects, such as surgical pins, shrapnel and bullets, very well. But as I said, we do hope to remove it."

"Yes. I still have a bullet lodged somewhere inside me. No one ever did find out exactly where it was." Grandpa chuckled patting his shoulder.

"If there are no further questions, then we will get you ready for surgery Yugi." He looked at Yugi, who nodded in response. He just wanted to get it all over with and go home to Japan as soon as possible. This trip to Egypt had become a nightmare.

* * *

When it was time for everyone to go, Yugi was still in surgery. Everything had been collected from the hotel, including the safe in the room, where Yugi had kept his cards as well as his and Grandpa's passports and travel documents. Grandpa was busy sorting out the paperwork for the insurance. At first, everyone had refused to leave. But when Ishizu told them the likely cost of them all missing the flight, they reluctantly left. Jonouchi initially refused to go; but when he was told it would cost him about 58700.00yen, he too resigned himself to the fact that he really had no choice but to leave. He had needed to borrow money for the trip in the first place.

Anzu decided that she would stay. It would mean using up some more of the money she had saved for New York, but Yugi was more important to her right now. Ishizu had offered for her and Grandpa Mutou to stay at the Ishtar's house, they no longer lived underground, so at least they would not have to pay for accommodation. Anzu would ring Jonouchi the moment she had news of Yugi.

After everyone had left, Anzu was interviewed by the police. The police had been unaware of the hotel waiter, Sammi's involvement . It was new information to help them with their enquiries. Ahmed still refused to say anything.

* * *

The surgery on Yugi's leg had gone smoothly. They had been able to remove the bullet, without any problems. It was wiped clean and placed in a small, clear plastic pot for Yugi to keep as a souvenir. His leg was numb, so for the time being it was not causing him pain. Yugi was placed in a room by himself. A little luxury, thanks to the advantage of travel insurance. Anzu and Grandpa quickly found him. Grandpa gave Yugi the good news that his heart was fine. Although, they had found out that he had high blood pressure, which he would need to get sorted out when they got home.

"Ah. I see they managed to remove it." Grandpa picked up the pot containing the bullet and shook it, like a rattle.

"Yeah.. Maybe I should have it made into a pendant, to replace the puzzle." There was a hint of sarcasm in Yugi's voice as he spoke.

"I think it's rather gross." Anzu pulled a face as she took the small pot from Yugi's Grandpa and peered at it. "To think this was inside your leg!"

Yugi was not all that happy that most of his friends had left, but he understood. He was pleased Anzu was still with him. But insisted that he would pay for her ticket home. They had a minor disagreement about it. Both of them were tired and not in the best of moods. Grandpa intervened and they decided to discuss it when they were both less fatigued. Although Anzu knew that when Yugi made a decision, he would be unlikely to back down. He was always easy going about most things, to the point where some people viewed him as a pushover, but Anzu knew him better than most people and he could be obstinate when he wanted to be. Anzu could see by the look on his face. It was the same look he got when he knew he would win a duel.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Anzu got up. "I will go and get some refreshments. Would either of you like anything to eat or drink?"

"I would like a bottle of water and how about you get some nice savoury snacks?" Grandpa handed her some money. "This should cover it."

"What would you like Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"I'm not sure if I am hungry." In truth he was feeling a little bit nauseous after all the medication they had given him.

By the time Anzu returned with some bottles of water, fruit juice and some savoury snacks both Yugi and his Grandfather had dozed off. Anzu sat down next to Yugi and nibbled on some potato chips.

"Is that you back already Anzu?" Sugoroku stretched. "Did I doze off?"

"Shhh Yugi is asleep. We should let him rest." Anzu handed him a bottle of water and he helped himself to some chips.

"Do you think Yugi will be okay?" Anzu was worried that with everything that had happened Yugi might become depressed.

"I think he will be Anzu. People underestimate our Yugi. But we should be there for him. We will need to keep him busy." Suguroku rubbed his chin, he always needed help in the shop.

After about half an hour of sleeping, the local anesthetic in Yugi's leg had worn off. He started to wake up as a dull ache slowly turned into a throbbing pain.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Anzu noticed his discomfort.

"My leg hurts. And I need the bathroom" His voice sounded dry and croaky.

"I will see if I can find a nurse to help you." Grandpa said, getting up and leaving the room. He returned a minute later with a nurse, who had, in her hands, a bedpan designed for men to pee into, it had a large spout and reminded Yugi of a big teapot.

"I can get to the bathroom if someone helps me." He really was not keen to use that contraption.

"We would rather you didn't move about too much for the next few hours. You can use this." The nurse handed him the bedpan. "Do you need help?"

It was extremely hard for Anzu and Grandpa not to laugh, especially with the look of utter consternation on Yugi's face.

"I...I can manage." His face flushed as he snatched the bedpan.

"We will go outside for a moment. Anzu?" Grandpa winked at her and Yugi.

"Oh. Yes, of course. We will be back in a minute." Anzu flushed pink, as she got up to leave.

The nurse, however stood and waited, she seemed to know that he would struggle. Yugi had never felt so embarrassed in his life, as the nurse helped him get into a comfortable position, without hurting his leg too much, so that he could pee into the contraption.

"I never want to suffer the indignity of having to go through that again." Yugi pouted when Anzu and Grandpa, who were stifling their laughter, came back into the room.

"Wait until they give you a bed bath Yugi." Grandpa grinned.

"No...no... no...absolutely no way. I would rather stay smelly." Yugi frowned.

"It's okay Yugi. Grandpa is only teasing. It is taking your mind off the pain in your leg, though." Anzu rubbed his arm. "Here, would you like some water?"

"Thanks." He said, taking the water and guzzling it. He hadn't realised how thirsty he was.

Soon, the visiting hours ended. Ishizu had returned to take them to her home.

Yugi had a reasonable night. The painkillers and fatigue had knocked him out. Yugi was was woken up during the night, when they came to give him his intravenous antibiotics. But apart from that he slept fairly well, until around 6am, when he woke up needing the bathroom again. He was unable to get back to sleep after that.

Sitting in his hospital bed in his darkened room, Yugi started to feel morose. His mouth and teeth felt all furry, he had a few downy hairs sprouting from his top lip and chin, which he knew looked like a sorry excuse for facial hair. He sniffed his arm and pulled a face, he smelled of stale sweat and dried blood. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his hair looked like.

Flicking the little reading lamp on, he picked up his deck from where Anzu had placed it on the table next to his bed, and thumbed through it. Anzu had mixed all the cards together from the deck he had built with Atem and the deck he had put together for the ceremonial duel. Yugi sighed, he would need to structure his deck and come up with strategies on his own from now on, something he used to really enjoy doing with Atem. "Other Me? I could do with some advice right now?" He said quietly to himself, not really expecting an answer. "I guess I will just have to build this deck on my own then." Yugi could feel tears starting to prickle his eyes. He no longer had Atem to talk to. The silence was suddenly overwhelming him. "I am useless. I should never have let you go. Look at me in hospital? I managed to get myself shot. One day, that was all it took, before I got myself into trouble. If you were here, you would have prevented it." He felt angry with himself. "Grrr.." Yugi threw the cards onto the bed.

He leaned back so that he was propped up against the pillows. Atem was probably enjoying the afterlife without him to put up with. Yugi placed his hands over his face and sobbed quietly to himself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Thank you for reading/fav/follow. **

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

I am working hard to get this story finished now. I am also getting much faster and a little more confident with my writing.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and adding this to your favourites. It's what gives me the enjoyment and motivation to write.

* * *

Chapter 9

Most of the patients woke up around 7am and by 7:30am, the hospital ward was buzzing with activity. The morning routine begun with the night staff handing over to the day shift. The patients needed to be given their medications, washed and given breakfast, before the doctors started their rounds.

Yugi pulled himself together by the time the nurse came in to his room at 7:10am to give him his antibiotics and any pain relief he might need. The nurse could see that he was not very happy and his eyes were all red and puffy. She assumed it was the stress of having been shot and of being in a foreign hospital.

"How are you feeling this morning?" The nurse asked him in English.

"Not great. I would really like to have a shower and clean my teeth." Yugi really hoped that someone would be able to help him get to the bathroom; he would stay dirty if it meant the dreaded bed bath that Grandpa had mentioned.

"I think we can manage that. I will get someone to help you." She cleared away the syringes and left.

A few minutes later, a different nurse, only this time a male, returned with a wheel chair. Yugi guessed that a male nurse had been asked to help him to spare his blushes. The nurse introduced himself as Ali. He helped Yugi into the wheelchair and pushed him into the private bathroom adjoining his room. The nurse assisted him in getting his toothbrush, electric shaver and other toiletries from his bag.

"Would you like me to stay and help?" The nurse asked.

"No thank you. I can manage on my own." Yugi was determined to do this on his own. He might be wounded, but he was not a complete invalid. There was no way he could face the embarrassment of having someone else help him to shower. Except for perhaps Anzu. He mentally slapped himself for having naughty thoughts.

"I will need to put a waterproof covering on your leg before you get into the shower." The nurse said as he helped Yugi to stand, rather awkwardly, with his weight all on his good leg, so that he could brush his teeth.

The nurse showed Yugi how to operate the shower before he said, "When you have finished or if you need assistance, pull this red cord and someone will come to help you. Okay?" Yugi nodded in acknowledgement and the nurse left him.

There was a little seat in the shower cubicle, for sitting on, to aid people who were unable to stand. It was awkward trying to wash without knocking the uncomfortable I.V. line that they had put into the back of his hand, but he managed it. Working the shampoo into his hair, he lathered it up, keeping his eyes shut. He tilted his face up into the water as it cascaded over him. It felt so nice; Yugi could feel it washing over his body, cleansing away the tension and anguish. It was so refreshing; he could stay there all day.

Shutting off the water, he got up and hopped out of the shower, using a handrail for support he manoeuvred himself onto a chair. He dried off as best he could. He reached into his bag and found a pair of cotton pyjama shorts. He really did not want to have to put the hospital gown back on. Digging into his bag again, he found his hairbrush and attempted to style his hair, not easy without being able to see into a mirror. He gave up and decided to leave it as it was.

Satisfied that he had finished and now feeling human again, Yugi yanked on the pull cord and waited for a nurse to come and help him back to his bed.

Back in his room, Yugi was pleased to find that his bed had been re made with fresh sheets. He was then served a breakfast of green tea, scrambled eggs with some toast and a glass of fruit juice. Yugi had not realised how hungry he was. And after demolishing his food, he started to feel a little more cheerful. The nurse brought him a Japanese news paper to read. It was 3 days old, but Yugi still thanked her. At least it was something that reminded him of home. He enjoys doing the Sudoku and crossword puzzles.

The doctor, who was doing the ward rounds, came to see Yugi at 10am. With her were two medical students and a nurse. The doctor, who Yugi had not seen before introduced herself as Doctor Akthar, asked Yugi if he minded the students being present. Yugi confirmed that it was okay, he did not mind. The doctor said something to the students in Arabic; Yugi looked at the little group blankly, assuming that she was probably telling them about his injury. She then spoke to Yugi.

"Would it be okay for one of the students to look your leg? We would like to check that there is no sign of infection. Nurse Samila will re-dress your wound."

Yugi nodded. "Go ahead; I don't mind." Although he started to have second thoughts when the student stepped forward, giving him a rather strained, nervous smile and started to remove the dressing from his leg with very shaky hands.

Yugi peered at his leg. It looked a little bruised and swollen with a dark clot that had formed a nice scab where the bullet hole was.

The student mumbled something of his observations to the senior, female doctor. The female doctor nodded, satisfied that the trainee had made the correct assessment.

"Your leg is looking very good." She told Yugi. "There is no obvious sign of any infection. We will keep you on intravenous antibiotics for today, and then start you on a course of oral antibiotics, as it is fairly common for these type of wounds to become infected. Has it been causing you much pain?"

"It was aching quite a bit last night. It doesn't hurt much now unless I try to move it."

"That is a good sign. We will try to get you up and about, walking with a frame later today. If there is no sign of infection, you can go home tomorrow evening. You will need to walk with crutches for up to a week. I will see you again tomorrow morning." The doctor smiled at Yugi and then left with the little group of trainees, leaving the nurse to put a fresh dressing on Yugi's leg.

A little after 10:40am, Anzu and Grandpa arrived. Bringing with them, a big bunch of grapes and a puzzle book they had managed to find, in Japanese.

"Good morning, Yugi. How are you feeling today?" They both said together, noticing that he was sitting up propped against his pillows, his injured leg resting on a pillow for support.

Yugi folded the newspaper he was reading and put it to one side. "Much better. I managed to get to the shower this morning."

"Who did that to your hair, Yugi?" Grandpa laughed as he placed the book and the grapes on the food tray at the end of his bed. "Oh. May I." Grandpa then reached over and picked up the newspaper.

"Yeah, go ahead. It's three days old, though. And what is wrong with my hair?"

Anzu smiled, sitting down on the bed next to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face felt all nice and smooth and he smelt of cinnamon and apples. She also liked his hair. It was wild and fluffy. His blond bangs stuck up where he had brushed it all back while it was wet. The rest still stood up in spikes, but was not quite as sculpted as it usually was, making him look more like Atem's hair did in the memory world. Before she realised what she was doing, she closed her eyes and buried her face in his hair inhaling his scent. "Mmmm. I like your hair like that and it smells lovely."

Yugi flustered a bit at her behaviour. "Yeah, Anzu!" He gave a funny little chuckle. "It was just apple and spice shampoo. I don't think I was able to rinse it out very well. It's made my hair go a bit frizzy." He leant away from her a little and gave her a shocked look.

Giggling, Anzu ran her fingers through his hair."Oh. I rather like it."

Chuckling, Yugi's Grandfather cleared his throat. They seemed to have forgotten he was standing there and both looked at him a bit sheepishly. "How about I go and get some coffee from the café down stairs? So I can give you two love birds some space. I will be back in, shall we say, half an hour?"

"Thanks." They both nodded and replied at the same time.

"Mine is a cinnamon latte?" Anzu said.

"Yes; I will try one of those as well please?" Yugi added.

After Yugi's Grandfather left, Yugi turned to face Anzu. "I can't believe Grandpa just called us love birds. Is that really how he sees us?" Yugi's face tinged with pink.

Anzu pulled a face. "I not sure I like being referred to as 'love birds'. Guess we are, though." She made little quotes with her fingers.

Yugi smiled at the face she was pulling. "I guess we had better behave like love birds then." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer kissing her lips softly. Anzu responded, their mouths moving tenderly together. Yugi leant back into his pillows, pulling her with him.

"Yugi!" Anzu exclaimed, pulling back slightly. "What if a nurse walks in?"

"We are love birds. We are supposed to behave all kissy, kissy." He pouted.

Anzu laughed. "You are daft sometimes. That is why I love you so much." She was relieved that he was recovering so quickly and seemed completely distracted from his injury.

"So, have they said when you can go home?"

"Maybe tomorrow evening." Yugi's face suddenly became all serious and he looked away. "I don't deserve you." He mumbled quietly.

Anzu was slightly shocked at this sudden change in him. "Yugi? What suddenly made you say that? It's me who doesn't deserve a wonderful guy like you."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her and frowned. "All I ever do is attract trouble. I nearly got us both killed yesterday!"

"No you didn't. When did you decide that it was your fault?"

"I had a lot of time to think last night. I am not ready to be on my own. Look at me? One day! That is all it took for me to get myself in trouble. I was useless. I was unable to do anything to stop the gunman. It was Jonouchi who came to the rescue. If he hadn't arrived when he did, I might have got us both killed. I should not have won the duel against the Other Me. Then he would still be here; he would have stopped the gunman shooting at us. He would have known what to do!"

Anzu leant back and studied his face; he refused to meet her eye and fiddled with the sheet. She suddenly felt angry with him.

"How can you say that Yugi? What on earth could Atem have done that you didn't?"

Yugi shrugged. "I dunno. Sent him to the shadow realm."

"Now you are being silly. Look at me, damn it?" Anzu placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to face her. He suddenly looked like the old Yugi, like a timid little boy. His eyes all wide, shocked by her anger.

"Anzu?"

Her gaze softened. "You just can't see it can you? What you did yesterday. All you can think about is being inferior all the time. Atem left because he had faith in you. He knew you were ready." Anzu took a deep breath. "I had a lot of time to think last night too. You saved me yesterday. That bullet was heading for me. I could have been killed or crippled. It might have ended my chance of a career as a dancer. I have dance assessments coming up over the next few weeks. The school in New York that I have applied to are awaiting my results. Whether or not I get in depends on those results. If you had not been a hero and protected me yesterday, I would be the one in hospital. I would probably have lost my chance to go to New York. I am so grateful for how you reacted, Yugi. Part of me feels guilty because I am pleased I am not hurt, the rest of me feels relieved."

Yugi did not know how to reply. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. Frowning, he eventually said quietly, "I didn't think of that. It's not why I jumped into the path of the bullet. I just wanted to protect you, like Atem would have. In that split second, from when the gun went off. I wanted to be heroic like him, and keep you safe. I wanted to prove I was worthy of your love."

"Yugi!" Anzu's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I don't want you to be him. You are you. You don't need to prove yourself to me, you have done that hundreds of times already. You have to stop competing with Atem, thinking that I am comparing you with him." She trailed off, feeling a little guilty at what she had just said when she remembered that she thought about how his hair had made him look like Atem only a few minutes ago. Maybe Yugi could still sense it from her body language.

Anzu knew, deep down, that if their relationship was to succeed, then it was she who needed to change, not Yugi.

"I know. But I still can't help it sometimes. I still can't believe that you want to be with me."

"Then stop trying. I admit I used to think he was perfect. That was just me being a silly teenager with my first crush. I know now, that he had his faults. Maybe he was only perfect because he was part of you. Have you thought about that? I know I have, trying to untangle my feelings for you both. In the end I chose you Yugi."

"When did you choose me Anzu? Was it after he left? Or after you realised you couldn't have him?" Yugi was unsure if it was fair to ask her this, but he needed to know. He didn't want to have this doubt in the back of his mind.

Anzu was taken back by Yugi's bluntness. It was not like him; it was the sort of thing she would have expected Atem to say. But she knew the answer. She had asked herself the same thing over the last few months. She had to be honest with him. "It was gradual, Yugi. At first, I thought he was an extension of you, which is partly why I thought I was in love with him. Then after we found out he was a different person I was confused. During Battle City, I noticed you were becoming stronger, growing up and I realised that I loved you both the same. I couldn't choose between you, you were both becoming so much alike."

"What would have happened if he had won the duel and chose to stay?" Yugi wanted to know.

"I don't know. I think we would have just carried on as we were. I am not sure the three of us would work. I also think you might have outgrown him. He might have even started holding you back. "

This last statement threw Yugi somewhat. He had always thought he held Atem back. "Really; how?"

"As you get older, would you still want him taking over your body to fight all your battles? Could he have stayed out of it when you made decisions about your future? What if you wanted to marry a girl he didn't like, or he wanted to date a girl you hated? I don't even know if I could have handle a relationship with both of you. It would be weird." Anzu had frequently pondered over all these possible complications, when trying to work out her own feelings.

Yugi being a man, obviously had not thought about these sort of relationship issues.

"I never thought of that, but I guess you could be right. I know I had to win that duel and let him go, he could not have stayed, trapped inside me. It would have been unfair to both of us." Even though he knew it had been right for Atem to leave, it still did not make it any easier.

Yugi wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Anzu nuzzled her face into his neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Yugi spoke.

"I am glad we talked. It's not easy when I have always felt second best. If it is to work out between us, we have to get over how I feel about your feelings for the Other Me, however difficult it might be. But I feel a bit better now."

"I don't have romantic feelings for Atem, not anymore, and I don't think the feelings I did have were as strong as the feelings I have for you now Yugi."

Their conversation was ended at this point, Yugi's Grandfather chose that moment to return, carrying a cardboard drinks carrier with three takeaway coffee cups.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please feel free to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

I can't believe how quickly I got this chapter done! Only one more, maybe two to go.

Thank you once again to Aqua girl 007 for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 10

As he entered the room, Yugi's Grandfather let out a little chuckle. "I hope I am not interrupting anything you two." He handed them each their cinnamon lattes.

Their faces both flushed slightly as they took their coffees and thanked him.

Yugi peeled the lid off his coffee and sipped it. He had not had a cinnamon latte before; it was quite nice. But since it was still a little hot, he placed it on the bedside table.

"Do you like your drink, Yugi?" Anzu asked, not sure if he was enjoying it.

"Yes, it's quite nice. Though, it's just a bit hot for me to drink straight away."

"I thought you might like these with your coffee. They looked rather tasty." Grandpa said, handing them two bags filled with some sticky cakes made of thin noodle like pastry with nuts in the middle and soaked in a syrup. "They call them Konafah." Grandpa opened another bag. "This is Halawa. A sort of energy snack made with pistachios, honey and sesame paste."

Yugi and Anzu tasted the sweet treats.

"Not bad, but they are very sweet." Anzu said.

Yugi nodded in agreement, tucking in. A sugar rush was just what he needed.

"I called your mother, Yugi. I thought she should know why we were delayed in Egypt." Grandpa suddenly announced.

Yugi nearly spat out his mouthful of cake. "What? No, why?" He would be grounded for months; his mother never wanted him to travel to Egypt in the first place!

"Your mother was going to collect us from the airport, Yugi. I had to tell her we were not coming home."

Yugi groaned. "I will never be allowed out again. You know how mum gets; she knows I hide stuff from her. She even thought I had an imaginary friend after she heard me talking to Atem. Now she will tell my dad and he will come home. You know how strict dad is. What did you tell her?"

"I might be elderly, but I can still handle my son if that happens. I decided that you could come to Egypt. As far as she is aware, you were involved in a mugging. It could have just as easily happened at home. So stop worrying Yugi."

Grandpa was showing that underneath that jolly little old man, he could be as hard as nails. In his younger days he was a fierce gambler and a formidable opponent in any challenge he took on. Back then, he was hardly ever home for his own wife and children; and when he was around them, his own son was terrified of him. Yugi's father had grown up to be just the same, which was why Grandpa had been so easygoing with Yugi. He could see many of the same traits in Yugi - underneath that gentle, kind exterior, was the same determined, ruthlessness. He never refused to give up on a challenge. Although no one ever thought of Yugi as ruthless, Grandpa knew he had it in him.

"If mum knew the half of it, she would have kittens. She would ground you as well, Grandpa."

"How do you two get away with it?" Anzu was amazed that they had managed to keep so many secrets from Yugi's parents. "What did you tell your mother about Death-T and Duelist Kingdom, Yugi?"

"Well, Mum and Dad were away for a few days during Death-T, so we just said Grandpa had a heart attack and left out all the other stuff. She would never believe it anyway, thinks Kaiba is perfect. When I went to Duelist Kingdom, she was too worried about Grandpa being in a coma and trying to get hold of my Dad, who was in London on business at the time, to be that interested. I told her I was going on a school trip, and that Grandpa knew about it. When she noticed I was gone, she phoned your parents, who said you had gone on the school trip as well. She phoned Jonouchi's Dad too and he swore at her." Yugi's last comment made them all laugh.

"I can just imagine Jonouchi's Father doing that." Anzu added.

During the afternoon, a nurse and a porter came to take Yugi to the physio therapy department, so he could get up and practice using crutches. Yugi was really glad to get out of bed and do something active. Anzu and Grandpa were not allowed to go with him because there were other patients using the physio therapy room; they left him and said they would be back for an hour in the evening with Ishizu, who also planned to visit him after work.

Yugi quickly got the hang of walking on crutches. He found he could move about fairly well as long as he did not put any weight on his bad leg. When he got a bit overconfident, Yugi pushed off using his bad leg, the pain was excruciating. He won't try that again.

After the physio therapy session was over, Yugi was taken back to his room in his wheelchair.

When he arrived back at his room, a police officer was waiting to talk to him.

"Hello, Mr. Yugi Mutou?" The officer asked, offering Yugi a handshake.

Yugi shook hands and nodded. "That would be me."

"Detective sergeant Ali El Shada. I just wanted to have a chat with you about what happened yesterday. Do you think you can tell me?"

"Yes. No problem." Yugi then recounted what had happened, explaining how Sammi, the waiter asked about his God cards and Yugi was suspicious of anyone who took an interest in them, so he had put them in the safe.

"Why do so many people want to take your cards?" The officer could not understand why someone would shoot a person to steal three playing cards.

Yugi explained. "They are three unique cards that are valuable and also hold a reverence to the Egyptian Gods."

The officer nodded. "How did you obtain them?"

"I won them. They are mine fair and square. Pegasus made them as three prototypes, never to be sold. Ask Ishizu Ishtar, she will confirm that, too." Yugi was a bit annoyed, was he being accused of something?

"No. It's okay. I am not accusing you of stealing them. I don't doubt they belong to you. I just need to establish a motive as to why you would be so brutally assaulted for them."

"How about power and greed?" Yugi said a little sarcastically.

Yugi told the Detective about what had happened at the time that he was shot. The Detective thanked him for his help, informing him that they had arrested Sammi. He had denied any involvement and blamed it all on Ahmed, who had now decided to talk, once he realised his friend wanted him to take all the blame.

"What will happen to them?" Yugi wanted to know.

"They will be charged. Conspiracy to commit theft of another person's possessions, and attempted murder. They will be imprisoned." The Detective said quite matter of factly.

"Oh." was all Yugi could say. He was not really sure if he wanted them to go to prison; but if that was the law, then he supposed he would accept it.

After eating his early evening meal, which consisted of a green soup followed by an Egyptian version of Macaroni cheese, Yugi was quite full and could not manage any pudding. He did drink lots of water, though. Yugi had avoided drinking too much, so he would not keep needing the toilet; but now he could move around on his own again, it was not something that was worrying him any longer.

He settled down with his puzzle book to pass the time before Anzu, Grandpa and Ishizu arrived.

By the time they arrived, Yugi had dozed off and was snoring, making a noise like a blocked drain. Anzu thought he looked cute laying with his head tilted slightly to the side along with his mouth slightly open and a little trail of drool from the corner of his mouth dribbling towards his cheek.

Anzu took a tissue and was about to wipe it away, when Grandpa called out, "Yuugiii...Your catching flies with your mouth open."

Yugi jumped slightly and opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. His eyes quickly focussed; he saw he was face to face with Anzu and she was wiping his face with a tissue. "Huh. What happened?"

"You fell asleep. You were snoring loudly and dribbled on yourself." Anzu waved the tissue in his face.

Yugi wiped his hand across his mouth. He looked away from her; his mouth felt pretty horrible. The antibiotics in his system didn't help, and he still had a strong taste of garlic from his dinner. He felt rather embarrassed. "Sorry." He mumbled, reaching for his water. He sat up, holding it in front of his face.

Anzu moved to sit down on the end of the bed. Ishizu and Grandpa decided not to say anything and pulled up two chairs, sitting down. Yugi was obviously embarrassed enough at being caught snoring with drool on his face like that.

"I am pleased to hear that you are recovering well, Yugi." Ishizu was first to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, I have been lucky, so I am told. I should be allowed out of hospital tomorrow." Yugi answered.

"You will be most welcome at our new house, Yugi. We will make you comfortable until you leave for Japan."

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Thank you for helping us all out Ishizu."

"And Rishid is a fantastic cook as well Yugi. He made us a delicious slow cooked Lamb dish with vegetables stuffed with spicy rice." Grandpa added.

Yugi put on his most endearing smile. "Can he make good burgers?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, Yugi. I will tell him. He will make them specially for you." Ishizu replied.

Anzu told Yugi that she and Grandpa shopped at the market. Anzu showed Yugi the nice bracelet she had bought; Yugi nodded in approval.

Inevitably, the conversation eventually turned to the DNA test and the unknown mummy. Yugi felt awkward asking, knowing how Anzu felt about it, and Ishizu was putting off mentioning it, worried it might upset them.

It was Yugi who brought it up. Glancing at Anzu, to gage her reaction. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, when do you hope to have the results of the DNA test Ishizu?"

"It usually takes up to a week, so I am afraid I don't have anything to tell you yet. But I want to talk to you, Yugi. We do already have a fair amount of detail. Due to recent advancement in genetics and forensic science, we can obtain information from even very tiny amounts of genetic material. We now hold profiles for many of our mummies, and have been able to build an accurate picture of the relationship between some of the Royal Dynasties. We have been able to identify that two infants buried with their mother were in fact Tutankhamun's heirs, that unfortunately died at birth, also confirming the woman to be his Queen." Ishizu's enthusiasm for her work was obvious to Anzu, who had heard enough.

"I don't want to know. I am sorry; Yugi understands how I feel, don't you Yugi?" He nodded. "Then I will wait outside. I think this is something I should let you discuss without me." Anzu got up to leave. What if they were to hear that Atem had a wife and children? It was possible, kings were often married when they were very young.

"Grandpa. Go and look after Anzu?" Grandpa sat there, he would prefer to stay, this was interesting. "Please? I don't think she should be on her own." Yugi said assertively.

Grandpa nodded. "If you wish." Reluctantly, he got up and left. He was shocked by Yugi's stern tone of voice.

After he had gone, Yugi turned to Ishizu. "You already know it's Atem, don't you?"

Ishizu's face flushed slightly. "We already have a DNA profile for him; we were able to extract a good amount of uncontaminated DNA. We have matched him up to another mummy, who we believe was his mother. The material from a mummy we think is his father, Aknumkanen, was too contaminated for an accurate match. But we are about 80% certain it is Atem. You are very perceptive Yugi."

Yugi looked at his hands, nervously fiddling with them in his lap. He was not really too sure how he felt right now. "Then why did you need my DNA?"

"To make up the other 20%." She said boldly. Noticing Yugi's eyes were boring into her with the same intensity she had only seen in Atem, her confidence wavered. Nervously, she added, "And I need to know who you are, Yugi. I am sorry." She almost whispered the last three words.

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Yugi processing what she had just said. Even though he suspected it, it was still a shock to hear her say it. 'She wants me to be Atem. What is it with these women?" He thought ironically. He knew who he was; he also knew who Atem was. Ishizu, meanwhile, looked away, chewing her bottom lip nervously and awaiting his reaction. When it came, it was not what she expected.

Yugi laughed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter. I am afraid it took me longer to do than I thought because I got a bit stuck. But at last I have got it done. I am fairly happy with how it turned out in the end. I hope you, my readers, will be too.

I dont own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi's Grandfather found Anzu sitting in one of the plastic chairs in the corridor. "May I sit next to you, Anzu?"

Anzu nodded before he sat next to her.

"You must think I am stupid?" Anzu glanced at him and sniffed.

"Not at all. Here." Grandpa handed her a cotton handkerchief. "It's clean."

"Thanks." She blew her nose into it loudly. "Why can't I just let Atem go?"

"Only you know the answer to that Anzu. But if you keep behaving like this, you will break Yugi's heart, and I don't want to see my Grandson hurt."

"That's why I am so upset. I love Yugi. I know it upsets him and he tries to understand how I feel, but he is to kind to get angry with me. I know I am not in love with Atem, but I still can't stop myself for getting so...so stupid. I wish I had talked to Atem properly before he left, then it would be easier to move on."

"Yugi is missing him too, more than anyone would know, but he is good at hiding his feelings. Don't let him know I told you this, but he always wanted a brother or a sister. He was lonely. His father is seldom home, so I stepped in to be both a father and a friend. When he solved the puzzle, Atem became both a brother and a friend to him. Yugi needs you, and his friends more than ever now."

"We all need each other, Mr. Mutou. Atem formed a bond between us and Yugi holds that bond together. First, Atem left us. And when Yugi was shot...I thought we would lose him too." Anzu's voice started to shake. "It would tear us all apart. You should have seen the way Jonouchi disarmed that gunman; I thought he would kill him. He would do anything to protect Yugi and our bond."

"You kids certainly mean a lot to each other. I am happy Yugi has such loyal friends. But can you please think about what I said? Keep your fond memories of the Pharaoh, but let him go." Suguroku hoped that what he just said had sunk in. He could only really guess at her true feelings for both Atem and Yugi.

Anzu clapped her hands together and stood up. "I think I am ready to back in to see Yugi and Ishizu, now."

Back in the room, Ishzu stared at Yugi in confusion. Why would Yugi find this funny?

"Yugi?" Ishizu exclaimed.

Yugi stopped laughing. "I just realised something. It really doesn't matter. We may be two halves of the same soul, but he will always be Atem and I am Yugi. I am my own person. Before he left into the afterlife, he told me I was the only Yugi Mutou. I was too upset to take much notice at the time, but I understand it now. He didn't want me to spend my life trying to be him. Sure he will always be part of me, and I will be part of him, but our connection will never be truly broken." Yugi studied her reaction. He had started to realise something else. "Are you looking for a new king to serve, Ishizu?"

"I am not sure of my role any more, Yugi. As tomb keepers, we had a purpose. And that purpose was fulfilled when Atem left for the afterlife. He passed his crown to you Yugi. You are king now. My duty is now to serve you, Yugi."

"I don't need you to serve me, Ishizu. I am not a Pharaoh. I am a guy from Japan, who just happens to know one. You are free to live your life, Ishizu. You can follow your own dreams. Your family has suffered for generations to protect a secret. You don't need to answer to me. Although, I hope we can be friends and work together one day."

Ishizu leaned forward and took his hand. "Thank you, Yugi. You are a fine young man. I am honoured that you see me as a friend."

Yugi gave an embarrassed little laugh. She still spoke to him as though he were royalty.

The door to Yugi's room opened, Grandpa re-entered, closely followed by Anzu looking somewhat apprehensive.

Ishizu let go of Yugi's hand and moved aside, so Anzu could sit down next to him.

Yugi took Anzu's hand. "How are you feeling now, Anzu?" Yugi was concerned that Anzu still had trouble accepting that Atem's original body would have been mummified. It was how the ancient Egyptians preserved there connection to the living world.

Anzu looked at Yugi and then apologetically at Ishizu. "I am sorry. I hope you don't think I disrespect your work, Ishizu. I know you need to know these things, but I just find it hard to picture him like that."

"I understand. It is not easy for any of us. We all knew him. But I know it must be especially difficult for you, because you knew him so well. Please be assured, his body will be treated with respect."

"Can you please just promise me you won't put him on display in the museum for people to gawk at?"

"No. I promise. Yugi does not wish it either. When we receive confirmation that it is Atem, we will consult you Yugi, before any decisions will be made on his resting place."

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I think we all need to leave now. Visiting hours finished five minutes ago." Grandpa reminded them.

"Oh. Okay. I still have one more thing I wish to discuss with you, Yugi." Ishizu was disappointed that they had run out of time. This was important since her superiors at the Department of Antiquities were starting to ask questions.

Ishizu and Suguroku said goodbye to Yugi and waited outside. Anzu and Yugi shared a kiss goodnight, before they left to go home.

Yugi wondered what else Ishizu wanted to discuss with him. He could not think what it might be, so he put it to the back of his mind for the time being.

He decided to send a text message to Jonouchi instead. But when he pulled his phone out of his bag, he discovered the battery had gone flat. "Dammit." Growling, he threw the phone on the bed and rummaged round in his bag to find his charger.

Yugi slept fairly well that night since they removed the I.V from the back of his hand. His leg didn't throb quite as much, so he was much more comfortable. He looked forward to getting out of hospital.

The following morning Yugi was in good spirits. Physio therapy had gone well and the doctor was happy with how his leg looked. With a supply of antibiotics, pain killers, a set of crutches and a letter for his doctor, he was allowed home.

Ishizu made a bed up for him in the downstairs study to save him having to negotiate the stairs. Yugi was impressed with the Ishtars new house. Downstairs was fairly open plan, with a spacious kitchen area framed by a breakfast bar that lead to an outdoors dining area set on a veranda, that was shaded by a fig tree and vines, with a stunning view out across the Nile. There was a small swimming pool with a shower room for convenience. Upstairs consisted of three bedrooms and a large bathroom. Rishid had moved into Mariks room, so that Yugi's Grandfather could have his room. Anzu had refused to allow Ishizu to give up her room and insisted she was happy on a futon on the floor. The downstairs study, where Yugi was sleeping had just enough room for a futon, he was extremely grateful to the Ishtars for their hospitality.

As promised, Rishid had made beefburgers. He cooked them on the large barbecue outdoors, and served them with Egyptian flat bread, char grilled peppers and courgettes.

"Compliments to the chef!" Suguroku raised his glass. He was on his fourth beer, so his cheeks were glowing a rosy red colour.

"It is an honour Mr Mutou." Rishid was as polite and humble as ever.

"Ho, ho, ho. Call me Grandpa. All my young friends do."

"As you wish, sir." Everyone laughed as Rishid bowed slightly.

"I think your Grandfather might have had too much to drink." Anzu whispered into Yugi's ear. Suguroku began one of his stories about his adventures in Egypt as a young archaeologist.

"We are okay, as long as he doesn't get onto the whiskey." Yugi whispered back. He knew his stories might get a bit too colourful otherwise.

"Yugi. Can I talk with you?" Ishizu interrupted them. "I would like to finish our discussion from yesterday."

"Of course. Do you mind Anzu?"

"No, go ahead. I will keep an eye on your Grandpa, make sure he behaves himself." Anzu winked at Yugi.

Leading Yugi into the lounge area inside the house, Ishizu got straight to the point.

"I wish to honour Atem by adding his name to the list of kings. He is no longer the unknown Pharaoh, and this will confirm his place among the gods."

Yugi smiled, causing her to relax a little. "I would like that, Ishizu. Atem would be honoured, even though he would pretend not to be."

"And will you accept the honour of being the one who discovered his name?"

Yugi thought about this for a moment. "No. That honour should be yours, Ishizu. You are well known in the field of Egyptology. People would find it more believable if you were to make the discovery. I am a teenager from Japan, and people would ask too many questions about it. I don't want that type of attention."

"Are you sure, Yugi? I am not sure if I can take the praise, that honour is yours."

"I don't need it. I want to go home, finish school and then follow my own destiny. Who knows, perhaps one day we will make a discovery that I am happy to be associated with, until then, who knows, eh?" He winked. "Besides, you are just as much part of Atem's life as I am. Your family gave up their own dreams to protect the Millenium items. Marik paid the highest price. You deserve it more than me."

"Thank you, Yugi; you are a fine young man. Then I will gladly accept the honour. There is just one other thing, the resting place for the Millenium items. My superiors have been pressurising me to make an official announcement, and publish our findings. Of course, we will need to keep the location of the Millenium items and Atem's reincarnation a secret. No one must ever know about the ceremonial duel. Can you entrust this responsibility to me, Yugi?"

"That is also why I don't wish to take any credit, Ishizu. Like I said, the less they know of my involvement, the better."

"Good. Leave it with me, Yugi. You can trust myself and my brothers to keep your secrets safe. Marik no longer bares any malice; he regrets the danger he put everyone in. You can trust him."

"Marik suffered more than anyone. Those scars on his back. My Other Self felt terrible about it."

"I know. And Marik understands. Those events 3000 years ago have effected us all. But we can all hopefully move forward now." They both smiled and nodded thoughtfully. "Then, shall we join the others now?"

"Yeah...I think I need to go check on Grandpa to make sure he is behaving himself."

Of course, Grandpa was not behaving. Marik and Rishid were doubled up on the floor laughing at something they had found extremely funny.

"What has Grandpa been up too?" Yugi sat down on the love seat next to Anzu and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Anzu snuggled up to him.

"Your Grandpa just told them a rude joke."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I can guess which one. We should stop him and get him up to bed. He hardly ever drinks these days. He can't take it like he used too."

"Let him be, Yugi. He is enjoying himself. The last couple of days have been hard on him, he was really upset about what happened to you. He is just celebrating because you are fine now."

"I guess. But I am not looking forward to putting up with him and his hangover on the journey home tomorrow."

Ishizu joined them. "I will ask Rishid to make some tea or coffee. Marik is getting a little out of hand, too. I don't like him drinking very much." She then left to talk to Rishid.

"He can sleep it off in the morning. Our flight doesn't leave until the evening anyway." She shrugged.

"I guess so." He sighed, turning his gaze to look at her. Anzu pushed his blonde bangs back, so she could see into his eyes a little better before kissing him. Their kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart, resting with their heads together and gazing out in the direction of the river. It was dark and they could see the lights on the boats shimmering in the distance.

"Egypt is an interesting country, don't you think? The desert is so hot and dry. At the same time the river Nile quenches it, giving the desert life. It is so beautiful." Anzu observed.

"Yeah. I have a feeling this won't be the last time I come here. Japan is my home and it's where I was born, but through Atem, I now have a connection to Egypt as well. Part of me feels like it wants to belong here." Despite everything that had happened over the last few days, Yugi was actually a little sad that they would be leaving tomorrow.

"You want to come back and learn more about Egypt's history. I can understand that. You probably know quite a bit already thanks to Atem... Yugi?" He raised his eyebrows, she sounded almost pleading. "Before Atem left, you've never really said anything and Atem didn't tell us either. But after he got his memories back, did he share them with you?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. He was very quiet at first. I think it overwhelmed him a bit. He didn't want to become emotional, you know what he was like about showing emotions. So I tried to give him space until he was ready. Though, I still picked up on some things. Gradually, he started to let things out, like giving me the knowledge to read hieroglyphics. He sort of shared it through our soul. He said it was only fair that I should have his memories because I had given him mine."

"Will you tell me about his life one day? You don't have to now. But one day, I would like to know what his life was like."

"No, it's okay. I am sure he would want you to know. You already know the last part, the sad part. But the first sixteen years of his life were happy. He had a great childhood. Like me he loved games and would never lose. But unlike me, he was an expert horseman, competing in races and winning them. He was also an excellent archer. Mana was his best friend. He and Mana were a bit like you and me, they were friends since they were six. She was a tomboy, hardworking and clumsy, but was fun loving and cute. They were always getting into trouble. Mahado and Karim were slightly older and were supposed to keep them in line. But they always gave them the slip, so that they could sneak out of the palace. Being a Prince, he was not supposed to go out without guards to escort him. Those are just some things about him."

"I am pleased he had a happy childhood. It is nice to hear he and Mana were very close. Did they become closer as they grew up? Like us?" Anzu was surprised that she actually hoped he had found love before his untimely death. Strangely she didn't feel any jealousy.

Yugi knew what she meant. "It was complicated. He and Mana loved each other very much. But some people wanted him to produce an heir with pure royal blood. Luckily, he didn't have a sister or any other female relatives to speak of, so that never happened."

He and Atem had not enjoyed talking about it much either. Atem had not known any better in the past. Some Pharaohs been known to marry their mother or sister. He was ashamed once he had learned of modern day values. However, thankfully, he had no female relatives when he came of age anyway, so it wasn't that much of an issue.

Anzu made a face. "Eww. I think I know what you mean. That is gross. I bet he was repulsed by that. What about Mana?"

"Mana was going to be his chief wife, but she never had the chance to bare a heir due to Zorc's attacks."

Anzu frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. Though, on the bright side, they have the chance to be together in the afterlife."

"I guess."

"Though, we probably should head off to bed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." It was probably time they all went to bed now, since she was starting to get tired.

Anzu didn't sleep very well that night. It took ages to get to sleep and then she kept dozing off and waking up again. She couldn't stop thinking about Atem and Mana. How sad that they never had the chance to be together, like she hoped she and Yugi would one day.

Finally at 6:20am, the sun was rising. Anzu decided to get up. Grabbing her swimsuit as quietly as possible, so she won't wake up Ishizu, she tiptoed downstairs. A nice early morning dip in the pool would do the trick.

Peering into Yugi's room, she decided not to wake him. He couldn't swim with his bad leg and he was sleeping peacefully.

Out by the pool, Anzu was surprised to see Rishid was already up. He was skimming leaves and dead bugs from the surface of the pool, using a net with a very long handle. He was in his swimming trunks, obviously planning on an early morning swim, also. Anzu felt her face burning. Rishid was a lovely man, but she found him rather intimidating. She thought about turning round and sneaking back indoors.

"Good morning Miss Anzu. This is my favourite time of day. I get up at 6am every morning for my workout." Anzu noticed a small gym area with several exercise machines. Looking at Rishid, she could see that he pumps iron a lot. His muscles were huge.

"I thought I would do some of my ballet warm up routine followed by a swim." Anzu needed to keep her muscles in good shape. She was trying not to stare at his chest and abs.

Rishid picked up a plastic football. "Catch?" He threw it at her. Anzu jumped up and caught it.

"Do you know Tai Chi?" Rishid asked.

"Sure do." They ran through an exercise routine. Anzu decided was as good as doing her ballet exercises. After they were done, they jumped into the pool, playing catch with the ball. Rishid was actually quite a fun guy once you got to know him.

They suddenly heard a loud shout and Marik suddenly joined them by doing a water bomb into the pool. The noise also woke Yugi, who, several minutes later, appeared on his crutches, wearing only his beach shorts. He desperately wanted to join in. He sat on the sun lounger and started to wrap waterproof tape round where the dressing was on his leg.

Anzu swam over to where he was sitting. "Don't even think about it." She ordered.

"Why not? If it keeps the water out, it wont hurt. I'm fed up sitting around."

Anzu glared at him. "What if you pick up an infection?"

"I am already on antibiotics. They will kill it."

Anzu got out of the pool and sat down with him. "I know it's unfair that you can't join in, Yugi. I have finished my swim anyway. I'm hungry. How about we go and make some Tea and coffee?"

Rishid got out. He bowed to Yugi. "Good morning Yugi. I trust you had a good night." Yugi nodded in response, but didn't get chance to reply. Rishid added, "I have to get dressed now. Ishizu will be down shortly. So I will make a start on breakfast." He disappeared upstairs.

"Fine; I will just go and take a shower then." Looking none too pleased, Yugi hopped towards the shower room. Anzu felt sorry for him. She knew he loved swimming, and playing in the water.

Anzu put on her Kimono and went to help Rishid with the breakfast. She decided that when his leg was better she would treat him to a day at the water park.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please review. I love reading your reviews.**

**Beta read by Aqua girl 007.**


	12. Chapter 12

This is the final chapter folks. Boo hoo. But...I will be back with a couple of one shots that I have planned. The first, will be a follow on from this story. I am also planning on a sequel to this. Possibly based a few years on. I have some ideas, but that is all they are at this stage.

Thank you all for reading. I have learned a lot. I have never considered myself an author, but I decided to have a go. I think my writing has improved since the first chapter, which has some really sloppy punctuation, so I may re-do it in the near future.

Thank you to Aqua girl 007, for help and advice. And for editing some of the chapters. This chapter is all my own and has not been beta'd, so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Yugi emerged from the shower room in a slightly more cheerful mood, to find Anzu helping Rishid with the breakfast. Marik was sitting on one of the sun loungers with a mug of coffee. Yugi noticed he looked a bit tired, probably due to his drinking session with Grandpa.

"Hey Yugi." Marik said.

Yugi noticed the scars on Marik's back, but didn't stare. He and Atem had felt extremely guilty that Marik had endured so much pain to protect the key to recovering Atem's memories. Marik was very self conscious of them, and usually kept them hidden. But around close friends he was more relaxed.

"Hey Marik. Have you seen my Grandfather yet this morning?"

Marik laughed. "No I haven't. Your Grandpa is crazy once he gets going Yugi. He matched me drink for drink. My head is pounding this morning."

Yugi grimaced. "You shouldn't have encouraged him. He doesn't like being out done. He sees it as a challenge."

Anzu joined them carrying a tray with some fresh fruit, two mugs of tea for Yugi and herself, and another strong, sweet black coffee, for Marik.

"Have you seen Grandpa yet this morning Anzu?"

"He is still in bed. I took a strong cup of coffee up to him. He was awake, but I don't think he was too keen to get up yet. You should stop worrying Yugi."

"I guess." He took a handful of grapes and popped a couple into his mouth. They were sweet and juicy.

"Those are from our own vines." Marik pointed to the vines growing over the veranda.

"Wow, their delicious." Yugi mumbled, with his mouth full.

They spent the day lounging by the pool. Anzu had to persuade Yugi not to go swimming in the pool several times. Eventually she gave up. Yugi got his own way and went for a swim.

"Fine, but if your leg gets infected, don't complain to me." She folded her arms and pouted, trying to look angry, but mostly, she was worried.

"Don't worry Anzu. I have had far worse and I am still here. Let him be, he will be fine." As far as Marik was concerned it was only a scratch.

Anzu couldn't really argue. Yugi was grinning like the cat who got the milk. He found swimming really easy, the water supported his leg and providing he didn't kick, it was not painful. He was enjoying himself.

Anzu decided that it was better for him to be happy rather than in a bad mood. One Mutou in a foul mood was bad enough.

Suguroku appeared around Midday. Like a bear with a sore head. Ishizu gave him some painkillers and a large glass of orange juice.

"Here. The vitamin C will help."

"Thank you, Ishizu." His voice was all croaky. He sat down under the shade of the vines, vowing never to drink again. "Why is Yugi in the water with his bad leg? Why didn't someone stop him?"

"We did try. He was determined." Anzu replied.

"That's my Yugi for you. If you tell him he can't do something, he will do it anyway, to prove you wrong." He lay back down on the lounger in an effort to ease his throbbing head.

Anzu nodded. It was that same determined attitude that helped him solve the puzzle.

By mid afternoon, they were all packed up and ready to leave. Ishizu expected the traffic would be bad that afternoon. They would need to allow extra time. As it turned out, it was a wise decision. An accident on the main road had caused chaos and they spent three hours stuck on the highway. By the time they reached the Airport, the check in desk was officially closed. However it seemed that most passengers were arriving late. Because of this flights were starting to back up. Stress levels were rising. Yugi noticed several people were arguing with check in staff, because they had either missed their flight, or were facing delays. To make matters worse they could not find anywhere to sit. So they had to make do with the floor.

"What time is it now?" Anzu asked for the fourth time in the last hour.

Yugi sighed. Trying not to sound exasperated. "Seven forty five." He replied.

"Arghh. Our flight should have left thirty minutes ago. I am going to see if I can find out any information."

"I will wait here. And keep an eye on sleeping beauty." He glanced at his Grandfather, fast asleep and snoring, with his head resting on his backpack. Maybe he had the right idea. It would certainly make the time go a bit quicker.

It was 9pm by the time they finally boarded their flight. The aeroplane was out on the tarmac and they had to board a bus to get them there. Yugi was then faced with climbing up the ladder steps to get onto the plane. He found it painful and it took him ages, but he still declined any offers to help support him. By the time he had struggled up the steps and onto the aeroplane, his leg was throbbing and he felt all sweaty.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Anzu said as they found their seats. Grandpa took the window seat, Anzu sat in the middle, leaving Yugi to sit in the isle seat. It would be easier for him to move about.

"Yes I'm okay. Those stairs were just a bit more difficult than I thought."

Anzu looked at the rather pained expression on his face. "Well you don't look okay, I wish you had let someone help you."

"I don't want everyone to keep helping me. I'm not useless. It's embarrassing." He pouted.

"I know you don't like people helping you Yugi, but it's nothing to be ashamed of." He shrugged, but didn't reply. He still viewed needing help as a sign of weakness.

"The last person who used this must have been enormous." Anzu said, pulling her seat belt round her, adjusting it so that it would fit around her petite waist.

"Yeah. Mine too." Yugi replied, holding the two halves of the belt and buckle in front of himself.

"I don't have that problem. I am a bit stockier than you two stick insects." Grandpa chuckled.

Finally the aeroplane was ready for take off. Yugi gripped Anzu's hand as the plane accelerated along the runway, pushing them into their seats as it hit take off speed, surging into the air.

Yugi craned his neck to peer across Anzu and his Grandfather. The aeroplane banked over onto its side as it turned. He could just about make out the desert below as they started climbing higher into the sky. Their flight home to Japan would take twelve and a half hours.

"Good bye Atem. I will miss you. But I promise to come back some day. Other me." Yugi muttered quietly.

Only Anzu heard him. Turning her gaze, she noticed a little tear roll down his cheek. She gently reached across and wiped it away gently, before kissing his cheek.

Anzu knew they would all miss him. Atem had enriched their lives over the last two and a bit years. They had faced danger and excitement. They had saved the world; more than once. Hardly anyone even knew of their adventures. It was their secret, and a bond they would share for the rest of their lives.

The aeroplane finally touched down at Tokyo's Narita International Airport at 5pm. It was dull, grey and rather chilly. The aeroplane docked with the satellite terminal, so there were no awkward steps for Yugi to negotiate. The cabin crew arranged for transport to take them through passport control, and then to baggage reclaim. Yugi tried to protest. Claiming the walk would do him good. But it was quite a long walk back to the main terminal, so he gave in and accepted the ride. In the end they quite enjoyed riding on the little golf type buggy as it beeped and wove its way through all the other passengers.

As they exited the airport building, they were greeted by Jonouchi and Honda, Yugi's mother and Mokuba. The Kaiba Corp limousine was parked at the kerbside, waiting to take them home. Yugi's mother immediately threw her arms around Yugi, enveloping her only son in a huge, motherly hug.

"Don't ever give me a fright like that again Yugi. I wish you would stop going off on these adventures. It worries me sick." She cried, smothering his face with kisses, as if he were a child who had just fallen out of a tree, after being told he was not allowed to climb it.

"Hi, Mum." He said, lightly tapping her back with his hands. A very sheepish look on his face as he started to blush. Why did she have to treat him like a little kid in front of his friends.

Jonouchi and Honda were grinning at him trying very hard not to laugh at his embarrassment at being hugged by his mum.

Jonouchi let out a snort, as he put his hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter. Yugi sent him a death glare over his mother's shoulder.

"Yo Yuge." Jonouchi smirked.

"Mum. You can put me down now. I am sorry if I worried you, but I am okay." Yugi gently prised himself free.

Mokuba stepped forward. "Hi Yugi. I heard what happened. I wanted to help out, you have always been really good to me. So I thought you might appreciate it if I brought the Limo."

"Thank you, Mokuba. Does Kaiba know?" Yugi wondered. He felt quite moved that the Kaibas would be so considerate.

"Erm. Not exactly. I just told him I needed it for the evening. He didn't ask why." Yugi looked a little disappointed, he had hoped Kaiba might have felt some compassion towards him.

"Screw rich boy. Who cares if he knows or not." Jonouchi added.

"Well I think it's very kind of you Mokuba. Thank you." Anzu said gratefully.

With a slight blush on his face. Mokuba lead them all to the spacious Limousine.

Once seated, Yugi took Anzu's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She looked at him and gave him a loving smile. They were home at last.

The end.

* * *

**It may be the end of this chapter in their lives. But there is many more adventures they can look forward to. The possibilities are endless.**

**Please review. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for future shippings that I can add into my next story please let me know. I am all ears. **

**As you can probably tell, I am mainly a peachshipper. But like a bit of vase, revolution, polar or blue. There are others that I saw on the list of shippings that seemed utterly perverted. So I would have to decline writing about any of those. I won't list them, there are too many!**


End file.
